Insufferable
by Tallica86
Summary: Mrs.Lovett is able to avoid death on that fateful night.Sweeney Todd hands over a peace offering in order to gain Mrs.Lovetts' trust.What's the Demon Barber's hidden agenda? A suitor pursues Mrs. Lovett..how will this effect Sweeney?.Ch. 13 up.ToddLovett
1. Chapter 1

Again, it was those eyes. Those eyes which she knew with an overwhelming familiarity. Every emotion and every color, which color was associated with which emotion. She knew when the pupils widened and the normally deep brown lightened ever so slightly, that he was remembering. Remembering blonde hair, pale skin, and pink rosebud lips. When his eyes transformed in that fashion he was remembering Lucy. This look alone, desolate of any words, was able to cut Nellie Lovett to the core with white hot jealousy. She was also clever enough to know that when those eyes began to darken into an unnatural shade of brown, nearly black, and the pupils shrank that he was fantasizing about bloodshed. Judge Turpin's bloodshed and how he would paint the walls of his tiny barber's "shop"( a small dimly lit room with a single chair) crimson. This had always been a cue for Nellie Lovett to turn on her heel and exit the room. More often than not, she neglected to heed this cue and continued rambling, much to Mr. Todd's annoyance, so to speak. This usually resulted in a deeply resounding "Leave me" or a more forceful "GET OUT" as he habitually caressed his razor. Those razors which always seemed to laugh at her with their unforgiving silver gleam.

No doubt, Mrs. Lovett knew Mr. Sweeney Todd's eyes. If he had afforded her the opportunity she could have easily spent hours, days, and weeks staring into them, analyzing them. There was one emotion that showed through Todd's eyes on a constant basis. His eyes would flash, flash and darken to an unnatural midnight ebony. At times it even seemed as if his pupils had disappeared from sight, taking with them his soul. Or what he had left of a soul from the fifteen years spent on Devil's Island. This emotion was that of vengeance, hate, and murder lust. It showed its condemning head every time before a customer, or victim rather, entered his shop. At these times, Mr. Todd's eyes held the look of an animal predator, anticipating a fresh kill. Mrs. Lovett knew that look the best, she knew it by heart. It had flashed most furiously earlier that night when Todd knew that Turpin would soon be arriving at the shop in search of Johanna.

That same flash was present now. The flash of hate and murder lust lived vibrantly in Mr. Todd's eyes that at very moment. Mrs. Lovett identified it clearly, and acknowledged it as he embraced her in a waltz. Hiseyes flashed hate, as he declared his loyalty and promise for a life together, and they wereheaded straight for her trusty oven. Fortunately for Mrs. Lovett, she was well acquainted with Mr. Todd's moods andtendencies, and she was certain this is what saved her life.

"Not a thing to fear my love, what's dead is dead" Mr. Todd attempted to reassure her

_Lies Lies Lies_, Mrs. Lovett thought and that realization sunk deep within her, piercing her

heart.

Her heart seemed to shatter into a million shards in her chest. The realization that the man whom she had spent so much time catering to, listening to, whom she had willingly becoming an accomplice to murder for, the man whom she had loved and adored ever since she has laid eyes on him so many years before, the man whom she would gladly sacrifice her entire life and soul for, he intended to kill her in the slowest most sadistic fashion possible. He was more than willing to throw her life away, like a dirty, used up rag.

The thought of it penetrated her soul, but Mrs. Lovett began to regain her mental composure through all the pain. Shefelt something begin to grow and rise. He had broken her heart yes, but this a different emotion was boiling up inside of her . Rage, betrayal, combined with heartbreak. She had always had a fiery spirit. A spirit that no one had been able to kill through all of her trials, and Nellie Lovett was fighting mad.

"And life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it just keep living it …" Todd rambled on, his dark eyes flashing and a thin smirk playing across his lips.

Todd was trying his damndest to trick her into believing his intentions were pure, so the crafty baker let him believe that he had indeed deceived her.

The pair continued to waltz. They were quickly nearing the blazing heat of the oven, Mrs. Lovett had to think fast.She could feel his hands tightening on her arms like claws and the muscles in his arms tensing, fully prepared to toss her in.

_Oh no you don't Mr. T, I'm not about to make this easy on you, not like the rest of your victims did_, Mrs. Lovett thought.

As soon as they were no more than five feet away from the ghastly oven, she felt his attempt to shove her coming.

"REALLY LIVING IT!!" Todd screamed at the top of his lungs, his once beautiful facial features contorted by the thought of vengeance and close victory.

Mrs. Lovett stared into his dark eyes once more and met the evil that vengeance had spawned lurking there.It was at that point that she brought the heel of her foot down on his with all her might. Todd yelped in surprise andpain, loosened his death grip but didn't let go. At that point, their struggle ensued.

Todd gripped Mrs. Lovett's forearms with an iron force and began to drag her closer to the oven.

" You lied to me, you knew she lived, because of YOU my Lucy lies dead at my feet. Now go back to where you came from, to burn in hell, you unholy bitch," Todd hissed with flashing eyes as he gnashed his teeth. He made yet another attempt to fling her into the fiery gaping mouth of the oven, but Mrs. Lovett held fast to his arms.

"After all I've done for you, all I've sacrificed, you plan to see me fry. I'm sorry Mr. T, but I would only go to hell to watch YOU burn!" Mrs Lovett screamed and with that she brought her knee up with a great force to land on his groin.

Mr. Todd spit out a choked gasp, let go of her, and fell to his knees. His razor dropped from its holster to the ground. Stunned for a second, Mrs. Lovett wasn't able to move. Her breaths were coming in short ragged gasps. She turned to make her way through the door and up the stairs, but she hadn't moved quickly enough. From his position on the ground Todd lunged forward and grabbed Mrs. Lovett's ankle. His grip caused her to fall flat on her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. Todd managed to regain a bit of his composure and turned the frightened Mrs. Lovett onto her back with a groan. He positioned himself over her and grabbed his razor.

"Stupid, stupid woman. To fancy a life with me by the sea. To ever think you could take Lucy's place You could never be like Lucy was to me," Todd spat as he brought the razor to her neck. He wanted his last words to cut her heart as deeply as his razor would soon cut her neck.

" You're right Mr. T. I will never be like Lucy. Because I loved you more than that insane woman ever could and did. Silly nit that she was, she couldn't even hold herself together long enough to take care of her own child…tryin' ta take the easy way out and turnin' herself stark ravin mad in the process, turnin to beggin and whorin herself around town. You most certainly are correct Mr T. I will NEVER be like Lucy," Mrs. Lovett retorted as she grasped Todd's wrists in an attempt to push his hideous razor away from her neck .

Todd made a strangled outburst of rage and pushed back.

"You will never speak about Lucy in that manner again, sullying her name even now, you deserve to die!"

Their struggle continued for what seemed like hours. Mrs. Lovett felt herself rapidly losing strength. How could she ever expect to win a physical struggle with this man? Her hope and energy were rapidly depleting. Mentally she prepared herself to die. She thought back on her life and of all the images that flashed through her mind, her memories of Mr. T were most dominant. She remembered the friendship they had created in the years before he had been shipped off to prison. She also recalled the happiness and rapid beating of her heart when he had returned to her after those long fifteen years. How he had changed from the gentle hearted and polite Benjamin Barker to the still beautiful but deviously dark and brooding Mr. Todd.

_Look at me_ she thought to herself _I must be sick in the head, I still love the man who is about to take my life any minute now._

She closed her eyes and waited on death to arrive and take her away to some place finally quiet. But it didn't. Instead, what she heard was a dull thud and the sound of Todd's grunts. Then silence. She opened her eyes, looked up and saw a angel with wet clothes and a dirt stained face. Toby stood there, breathing heavily brick in hand, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry mum, I simply couldn't allow him to do this to you. I saw the brick lying on the ground and figured all I could do is knock him in the head. You're all I've got in this world and I don't want to lose you." His voice slowly faded and he broke into faint sobs.

Mrs. Lovett was too shocked to move, the idea that she had just escaped death was beginning to slowly sink in. Then she looked to the ground directly in front of her. Mr. Todd was lying , face down and sprawled across the floor. The back of his head was oozing a slight amount of blood, but he was still breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, mum, please get up!!" Toby's panicked cries managed to rouse Mrs. Lovett from her stupor. His small, yet strong hands were tugging desperately on her sleeve.

She gazed up at him from her position on the floor with a dazed look in her eye. Then glanced over to Mr. Todd's still form directly in front of her. His fingers began to twitch ever so slightly.

"Please mum, we must leave at once, Mr. Todd is bound to wake up any second now and that would mean the end of both of us. Please hurry mum, please!!" Toby cried as he glanced longingly towards the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett realized that he was right. She placed her wrists on the ground and attempted to push herself up from her sitting position. Pain shot through her arm, into her chest and she gasped. Her wrists and forearms had long, thick, purple, and green steaks on them. Bruises from where Todd had been manhandling her. They contrasted harshly with her pale skin. Nevertheless, with Toby's help, she managed to hoist herself up. Her legs were still shaky due to her previous ordeal, but that didn't stop her from taking hold of Toby's hand and ascending up the endless gray stairs that led her up into her pie shop.

The pair reached the top of the stairs and simultaneously grabbed the massive door handle to swing the huge thing open. Harsh light hit both of their eyes, still sensitive from being in the dark baking cellar for so long. The early hours of morning were upon them. Mrs. Lovett grabbed the huge lock and bolted it down, locking Todd inside the baking cellar. For good measure, she grabbed a sturdy wooden chair from her table and shoved it up against the door as well.

_The violent beast shall remain down there until I figure out a plan, goodness me, whatever that may be _she thought with a frown.

She was so lost in thought that it took her a couple of minutes to realize that Toby was gone. Glancing around the room in confusion, she ran a hand through her tangled auburn nest of curly locks. She heard a slight commotion coming from her bedroom, so she headed in that direction and peered inside the open door of her bedroom. Toby was rushing around her room, with her large pale beige suitcase in hand, shoving into it, multiple dresses. His face held a look of excitement and determination.

"What are ya doin love?" She inquired, bewildered.

"Packin your things , mum. Just your dresses from your closet though. A lady's dresser drawers are no place for a gentlemen to be, so I figured I'd let you pack clothing of that nature. While, you do that I'll gather what I have and we'll be off!" Toby announced, he was no longer shaken up by previous events and had a cheerful smile plastered on his dirty face.

Mrs. Lovett's heart went soft. She knelt down in front of him and her hand came up, she rested her long, thin, fingers on his ashen cheek in a loving caress. Her large warm brown eyes, looked directly into his bright ones and spoke, "I am in great debt to you love, for savin my life. Nobody in this wide world has done me a greater service than that. I can assure you, that I am as loyal and dedicated to you as you have proven you are to me.."

Toby grinned from ear to ear and declared "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.."

"But you and I aren't going anywhere" Mrs. Lovett finished ,standing up and brushing off her dress.

There was complete silence in the room, and finally a stunned Toby began to speak

"W-w-what..mum, that evil Mr. T just tried to kill you, surely you must be joking?" Toby stuttered, that frightened look had returned to his young face once again.

"No,'fraid not, love. I'm as serious as they come." Mrs. Lovett announced and continued.

"This is my livelihood you see, I built this business with my bare hands. Sure, my Albert,

God rest his soul, helped by samplin my pies to see if they were sell worthy, but this

whole business was my idea. I worked myself to the bone to make certain this place

would remain open, and I was here long before Mr. Barker and Lucy ," Mrs. Lovett spoke the blonde haired woman's name with a grimace and a stifled curse, "decided they wanted to move in here and start their shop. In fact, in the years before Mr. T returned, I alone kept up the shop and paid all necessary expenses before he returned. Yes, I indeed have more right than anybody to stay here and continue my business. I will not be run out of house and home simply due to the fact that one man has a habit of throwing exaggerated temper tantrums" Mrs. Lovett was feeling stronger and stronger as she continued her explanation in a confident tone. "Whether this place holds the name of Mrs. Lovett's and the Worst Pies in London or Mrs. Lovett's World Famous Meat Pies matter's not. What matters is that it holds the name Mrs. Lovett." she finished off her lengthy speech and sighed triumphantly.

The speech she had made was more for her own self reassurance than it was for Toby's understanding.

Defeated as he was and knowing that Mrs. Lovett was a stubborn and determined woman, Toby asked " Then what are we going to do mum?" I'm by your side in all situations."

" We are going to wait, wait, and then negotiate. If Mr. T feels the need to leave…" Her voice trailed off as she felt her chest tighten and an empty feeling sink into the pit of her stomach at the thought of it, but she continued " than so be it, he may go and leave the two of us to our own devices and we go back to making the worst pies in London. But if he agrees to stay, he could stay to himself in his shop and we will remain in down here. We would go back to making world famous meat pies and we would be nothing, but professional business partners with a heap of money to divide."

Toby let all of her words sink in, he was confused as to why Mr. Todd's staying or leaving would make a difference in the quality of the pies, but decided not to press the matter. "What about the authorites?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett had thought this aspect out as well. Judge Turpin had arrived at quite the ungodly hour to find Johanna. She had looked around outside upon his arrival, and there had been no witnesses at all. Well, except for the Beadle and beggar woman of course, and their fates guaranteed their silence. Murder evidence could be easily covered up and baked into flaky deliciousness.

So to Toby's question Mrs. Lovett answered "Now there, there, don't you fret love".

That was enough for Toby, he trusted her judgment with all his little heart. Once again, peace overtook the boy until three tremendous thumps aroused him from his daze. He began to tremble. Mrs. Lovett walked rapidly over to the bake cellar door, her long black and maroon dress swished with every movement and stood in front of it. She had a look of determination on her face and seemed unafraid. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the closed door as if preparing for a show down. There were a series of hard kicks and frenzied punches dealt to the door from the other side. Hissing and deep husky curses, screams and rants fell upon Toby and Mrs. Lovett's ears from the other side of that door.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody fucking wonder. Now open up this door my _pet _so that I may fully express my feelings for you", the voice dripped with sarcasm and hot rage. Mr. Todd was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!! Thank you so much to those who are reading my story! Your reviews have made me extremely happy! Also, I am open to constructive criticism and your opinions are welcome! This is actually my first fanfic, well story actually, ever! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Oh and I based the characters (appearances and attitudes) off the ones from Burton's movie. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett or any of the original charaters.**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_Pale yellow hair fell softly and caressed Benjamin Barker's rough fingertips. He brought the silken blonde blanket up to his lips and nose and inhaled. Lucy's hair always smelled of lilacs. He smiled serenely as her piercing sky blue eyes looked up at him and she giggled lightly. He gazed at her soft pink lips and closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss his happy wife. Benjamin savored the moment and moved in slowly, taking his time to enjoy his own personal treasure. He anticipated the soft silk and comfort he would feel upon making contact with Lucy's lips. Finally, they touched. But softness didn't await him there. Hard, crusted, and dry lips met his. He opened his eyes with surprise. Before him stood the beggar woman, with dirt encrusted hair, no longer the brilliant blonde, but a dull dirty gray. Lucy's face was covered in thin scratches, pock marks, and warts. The blue of her eyes had faded as well and replaced with a crazed look of insanity. She looked up at him, not recognizing him. Most horrific of all was the red gash across her neck, it gaped open and stared at him, almost formed in the shape of a wicked smile, mocking him. Thick streams of crimson, flowed forth and stained Lucy's torn brown dress. She reached one blood soaked hand with gnarled fingers up and pressed it onto his cheek, smearing streaks of fresh blood onto his face. _

"_So ya wan a kiss, eh? That 'll cost ya a shillin or two boy", she cackled and held her bloodied palm out._

_Benjamin Barker couldn't comprehend that his once beautiful wife had become this abomination. His heart broke at the thought that she had no idea who he was. _

"_Oh, Lucy.." he muttered and covered his face with his hands, sunk to his knees and began to sob…slowly all faded to black_

Sweeney Todd awoke with a start. His eyes flew open. Todd glanced around the room from his position on the floor. He saw everything at an angle since he was lying on his stomach with his head turned to the side. The large black iron door of the oven was open, the pies in it had been burned to a deep black crisp, causing sparks to fly aimlessly about. Everything was in the order that it had been before. The blackened cobble stones lay beneath him and the usual foul smell of death, flesh, and pie crust evaded his nostrils. Turning his head ever so slightly he noticed two figures laying on the ground in to his right. Both covered in blood. Both with gaping slashes decorating their throats. One was Judge Turpin. The other was Lucy. Grief washed over Todd again, at the remembrance and realization of the events that had occurred. Mrs. Lovett had almost been his next victim, but that shit of a child had saved her. Recalling being struck in the back of his head, Todd attempted to lift himself up and his hand flew to the back of his head at the same time. Pain radiated, thick and heavy through the back of his head to the front of it. His ears began to ring and Todd cursed out loud. Ignoring the intense pain was an effort, but Todd got up regardless and walked on wobbly legs over to the two corpses. He stared in disgust at Turpin's lifeless body. Turpin's eyes were still open wide, frozen in a look of surprise of intense fear. Extreme satisfaction flooded Todd's body, causing him to slide his fingers over his razor in a grateful caress. His friend had come through for him indeed. Grabbing Turpin's corpse by what scanty gray hair it had, Todd dragged the body towards the oven with long strides. Once there, he lifted the body, with a grunt .Turpin was dead weight in the truest sense of the word, since rigor mortis had begun to sink in. Todd tossed the body into the mouth of the oven, as hungry flames consumed it. Todd then shut the door of the oven. He was relieved by the fact that Turpin's life had come to an end at his hands. That never again would he have to gaze upon Turpin's face. Turning around Todd's gaze landed on Lucy. His short lived moment of triumph faded as quickly as it had arrived. Regret, grief, and nausea overtook Todd. But no tears were shed. It was Benjamin Barker's job to shed tears. It was Sweeney Todd's job to take revenge. And that would come in due time. Gently lifting Lucy's lifeless form he carried her to the back of the bakehouse and laid her on a long wooden table. Looking down into his wife's face one last time, he brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her softly on her forehead. He then found a long white sheet which had possibly been used as some sort of table cloth before and brushed off thick layers of dust. Letting it fall over Lucy's body, he silently said his last goodbye. Todd remained silent for a few seconds, letting his eyes rest on the body under the sheet. Todd's moment of silence didn't last for long, peace had always been a fleeting visitor these days. Besides that fact, was the matter of Mrs. Lovett.

Todd ascended the stairs. He felt a fit of rage brewing deep within him, a silent storm, dormant unless Todd chose to set it free or was provoked. It was the same rage that had been his constant partner and only source of companionship for years. Todd chose to take the quiet approach, stalking gently to the door. He caressed his razor with one hand and softly placed the other hand on the door. Ever so silently, Todd began to turn the handle. To no avail. The rage began to boil and bubble, similar to an overheated kettle. That witch, that selfish, plotting, deviant witch had locked him in. The idea that she had delayed him his revenge infuriated him. Todd's eyes darkened and flashed. He began to grind his teeth .Had her and Toby decided to flee? He wouldn't doubt it, the spineless lying cretin she was. That woman had nerve; he remembered her earlier words to him. Her attempt to justify her actions by dragging Lucy's name through the mud and proclaiming her love for him. Claiming that she could love him more than Lucy ever would, and claiming that she had been a whore. Todd knew that all Mrs. Lovett was full to the brim with lies. Lucy would never disturb and disregard the sanctity of their marriage. Damn that Mrs. Lovett, that woman was insufferable. Todd, pressed his ear up against the door to confirm his suspicions. Instead of complete silence, he heard Toby's hushed whispers and Mrs. Lovett's usual cheerful ramblings. At that point Todd, lost all composure and went blind with hate and rage. He began his war on the locked door, slashing it with his razor, kicking and punching wildly, all while cursing at Mrs. Lovett.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett stood, staring at the door defiantly with hands upon her hips.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody fucking wonder. Now open up this door my _pet_ so that I may fully express my feelings for you" Todd spat at her.

The hate and disgust in his voice sliced her to her core, knowing that he held her in such low regard was enough to make her heart sink. Nevertheless, Nellie Lovett picked her head up high. She remembered that this murderous ingrate no more than an hour ago, had attempted to steal her life from her. She found strength in her anger and prepared to make her stand. Leaning down to Toby, she whispered gently in his ear, instructing him to put two "business closed for today" signs up. One on her door, one upstairs at Mr. Todd's shop. Toby ran off quickly, relieved to be as far away from Mr. Todd's voice as possible.

"Were you hopin to find we had run off Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett inquired sweetly, honey dripped from her voice, she knew very well this would further anger Todd.

"And why would I wish that my love, did you truly believe that I would let you and that mistake of a child travel the easiest road possible? The only way either of you shall be departing is by way of my razor, with the final destination being the next life" Todd responded in his low, deeply breathy voice.

" Oh, contrary Mr. T, I don't believe either Toby or I shall be leaving, by any means of departure, whether that be horse, carriage, boat, or razor. Even more so, I highly doubt you have any say in the matter." Mrs. Lovett retorted with a smile on her face, and in her voice as well.

" Hmm, I see Mrs. Lovett, and what exactly brought you to this conclusion" Todd inquired, knowing how crafty this woman was. That was indeed one characteristic he had underestimated in her.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. T. A business proposition, one that I have thought out long and hard. I could be persuaded to let you out, I could indeed. At that point you have one of two options. The first bein' that you leave this place, and never return. You can be off on your merry way, leavin Toby and I to our lives." Mrs. Lovett had a difficult time getting those words out, all of her being silently cried out to him, trying somehow to mentally persuade him not to leave, but she pressed on " The second option is that you stay here, and continue your shop, at the same time we continue our, er business of shavin and bakin. We would solely be business partners, divide the money and stay out of each other's path. Seein as you have no other place to go, and you have already established your trade in this town, I believe this option would suit ya best. It is nonetheless your choice. All you have to do is give us your word and proof that we can trust you not to murder your business partners." Mrs. Lovett finished her explanation and took a deep breath, she hadn't realized that she had been holding it in.

" And pray tell, my fair lady, why in bloody hell would I do that?" Todd asked, and then fell silent. That woman must have lost her marbles, she must be barking mad. " I went through fifteen years of hell, fifteen years dreaming that I may come home to a wife and child. And now that dream is dead, because of your lies. Nothing would make me happier than to provide my razor with a gift of fresh blood. Your blood".

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. That man had a one track mind. " You have over night to ponder your decision." With that she went to cleaning about the shop. She hadn't had a chance to scrub the counters free of flour and couldn't stand to see a mess. She laughed aloud to herself. To think that she had spent countless hours dismembering lifeless bodies and a bit of flour was beginning to irk her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweeney Todd's shoulders slumped, he had the feeling that she had ended the conversation.. Todd began to grip his razor. Clenching his hand around it, feeling his muscles tense and unclenching it, feeling his muscles release. The consistency of the action calmed him a bit as he descended the stairs. Todd stopped about half way down and sat, overwhelmed by his racing thoughts.

_Does she expect that I have forgotten about Lucy so easily? And the injustice that she has done to the both of us? That I won't kill her at the first chance I get? _Todd thought with a smirk, he ran his pale hand through his jet black hair. A single white streak ran through his thick ebony hair, he had acquired it on Devil's Island. As well as multiple long faded, pink and red scars from countless whippings. His heart was racing at the thought of using his razor again, until a realization came down upon him. His heart slowed and thoughts raced, _Mrs. Lovett was quite right about one thing. There was truly no where else to go, no other purpose in this life. If I were to escape somehow, or if they were to let me out, I'd roam aimlessly. Killing has introduced itself as my life purpose. The thrill of bloodshed. The smell, taste, and victory of sensing fear in another human being are the feelings and emotions that keep me alive. If I am to remain here I would be able to exercise my passion in quite the artistic and appropriate fashion. At the same token, if I could earn Mrs. Lovett's trust, her full trust again, I could write the end of her story in blood, and my Lucy's death won't be in vain. _Todd sat there in silence, unmoving, and conjuring up a plan as two days passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical London morning. Gray clouds and smog created a protective blanket over the once blue sky. People passed by Mrs. Lovett's shop and peered in the window eagerly to see if her restaurant had resumed business yet again. When they spotted no movement inside the shop, no fresh delectable pies on the shelves or counter, they walked away disappointed. Many of them settled for heading to Mrs. Mildred Mooney's shop a block down.

As much as Mrs. Lovett despised her competitor, and as much as it pained her to have to turn customers away, she never once faltered or strayed from her post in front of the cellar door. She was a woman on a mission. Mr. Todd hadn't made a peep of noise for the past two days and she was experiencing growing concern. She had slid few a small plates of bread, butter, and fruit under the door. There was a water pump in the actual bakehouse so she hadn't worried about providing him with beverages. Although she knew he was probably longing for a glass filled to the brim with gin. As angry as she was at the man, she still had a kind heart and fretted terribly about his health. Without much to do these days in the area of business, she had taken the time to rearrange her closet, sweep her bedroom floor about twenty times, and organize her spice cabinet. Extreme boredom was overtaking her. She hadn't ventured outside for fear that she may miss something Mr. Todd would say. This day didn't seem to be any different than the previous two.

Nellie Lovett made her way to her vanity and peered into her mirror . The reflection that met her wasn't a pleasant one, and she cringed to see how much she had neglected her appearance in the past months. She had always piled her auburn hair atop her head in the same fashion since as far back as she could remember. Although it seemed particularly unruly and course at this moment. She examined her face and frowned. Before she had married Albert and started working day and night to keep the business flowing, she had constantly received compliments on her features. Especially on her eyes, they were large, round, a warm shade of brown and had a look of innocence about them. Her lips were full, but not oversized and her high cheek bones had given her a look of elegance. What a contrast to what she saw before her. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and and her cheeks appeared sunken. Her face was sickly pale and she seemed devoid of all color.

_What I need is a rest_, she thought then _I may look a bit like my old self again. No better time than the present,' sides if he says something or moves, it'll rouse me._

Mrs. Lovett prepared to turn on her heel and longed to be engulfed in the comfort of her large bed and flowered quilts. Then her peace was disturbed.

CLINK. It was the sound of a metal object being slid across a floor.

Mrs. Lovett ran from her bedroom to the kitchen and looked at the cellar door. Her gaze drifted downward and she saw what had caused that beautifully clear sound. It was Mr. Todd' razor. Mrs. Lovett gasped.

"Mr. T?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett. I have reached my conclusion. I want you to let me out. As you can see there on the ground, is your proof of trust. And there are more where that came from .I accept your business proposition and your terms. Now. Let. Me. Out." Todd declared in a stern yet monotone voice.

Mrs. Lovett, palms sweaty, hair standing on end, barely able to breath bent down to pick up the razor. Silently, with a racing heart and shaking hands, she undid the bolt. Todd stepped out in front of her, his eyes flashing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello dear ones! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. I apologize anyone feels it is moving slowly, I have a lot of angles to cover. I want it to seem as realistic as possible and keep the characters IN character. If Mrs. Lovett seems out of character, as in not being her usual compliant self. It is due to the fact that Sweeney Todd just tried to kill her. Regardless of how madly in love I was with someone, I'd be experiencing MAJOR trust and anger issues if they tried to off me. So I hope that seems realistic enough. I will update as soon as possible, I'm having tons of fun with this. Thank you again!**

**Love,**

**ME,**


	4. Chapter 4

_I am a foolish woman, I am, surely he means to put an end to me… I never should have_ _opened the bloody door_ . Mrs. Lovett saw the all too familiar look dancing in Todd's eyes as he continued to advance on her. There was dried blood underneath his fingernails and his once white sleeves were crimson splattered.

Sweeney Todd advanced toward the baker at an agonizingly slow pace. For each step forward Sweeney took, Mrs. Lovett matched it with a shaky backwards step. She was forced to cease her small attempt at keeping a distance when her back met the wall Sweeney continued forward and stopped his advances only a few inches from her face. The steel tips of his black boots lightly kissed the tips of her soft brown slippers. Mrs. Lovett gathered what little courage she could locate within herself and looked up into his eyes. She trembled violently on the inside but had realized long ago that this hollow shell of a man saw fear as weakness, and turned a person into an easy target. So she stood her ground, clutched the razor until her knuckles turned white, and stared unblinking into Todd's narrowed eyes. The kitchen was blanketed with heavy silence and thick tension. For what seemed like ages, the baker and barber engaged in a mental showdown.

A slight smile played on Sweeney Todd's lips, he found it amusing and quite surprising that this woman was able to stand bravely, in front of her potential murderer. Then again, was it courage or stupidity that had caused her to face him as boldly as she was? Sweeney took another step forward. His face loomed mere inches from her face. He could so easily reach forward and wrap his blood stained fingers around her delicately pale throat, and squeeze, feeling the life run deliciously out of her. He surveyed her features and noticed how numerous emotions danced wildly in circles in Mrs. Lovett's brown orbs. His gaze drifted downward to the soft pallid skin of her throat. His razor would soon make it's home there, and he longed to touch it. He lifted his hand to the pale skin at her throat, wanting to feel her pulse race with fear and to trace the path which his razor would make in time. The intense warmth of her skin shocked his frozen flesh with unexpected electricity. Her skin was hot and soft , like scorched silk. Upon his touch Mrs. Lovett gasped and her pulse quickened like he had anticipated. That was fully predictable. It was his reaction that baffled him. Todd's pulse picked up to a faster rhythm and his heart seemed to pound with more force. All at once he backed away, turned on his heel and sat in the nearest chair. Confusion plagued him for a brief second, but he quickly dismissed his body's reaction as the result of the thrill of a future kill

" I see you've found my peace offering", Todd broke the silence with an emotionless stare.

" That I did, Mr. T. Yet, I mus' say, I am more than a little confused as ta how this is supposed ta make me believe yer intentions are harmless. Ya still have a box full of the lil devils waitin upstairs", Mrs. Lovett pointed out, unconvinced. "And wots ta stop ya from guttin' Toby and me like two unsuspectin' fish while we sleep."

"Eminently practical and appropriate as always. You see, my dear, there lies our solution. I am handing over my razors to you." Todd went silent yet again, staring at Mrs. Lovett's shocked expression.

"_You _are going ta _hand_ yer razors over to _me_? Surely you must take me for an idiot Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett spoke incredulously. She began twirling a curled strand on a bony finger, resting an elbow in her palm, but not abandoning eye contact with him, searching for truth.

"Indeed I am Mrs. Lovett. The only time I shall hold a razor in my hand is when I am _pampering _my oblivious customers. Upon nightfall, and after I close shop, you shall have my dear friends in your possession, at your disposal." Mrs. Todd finished his statement and watched Mrs. Lovett to gage her reaction to his proposal. As soon as he made her this promise, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his palm and fingers. Separation anxiety. Sweeney Todd felt a wave of resentment wash over him. He would soon be forced to part from his dear friends, all because of that insufferable woman. His dark brow wrinkled in his extreme annoyance.

Mrs. Lovett thought this over quietly. The proposal sounded fair enough, and it would mean Mr. Todd would still remain close to her.._but what if Mr. T means to kill Toby and I with an alternative weapon of choice?? _She thought, but quickly dismissed the thought. Mr. Todd was an artist of death, and a proper one at that. She knew no artist would abandon their loyalty to the instruments of their craft. Mr. Todd loved his razors with enormous devotion. Anything less of his razors would never do, this she knew in her heart.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to Todd, confidence restored and placed her hand in his. With an enormous grin plastered on her face, her grip tightened into a hand shake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Five days had passed uneventfully, life and its circle of routines had once again commenced in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Herds of customers flocked in by the dozens to sample the succulent mystery meat that was contained inside rich gravy and buttery crust. Many a customer purchased two to three pies at a time. Business was booming to say the least. Yes, routine was restored, with one small exception. Every night, Mrs. Lovett would bid the last satisfied customers goodbye. She would rotate the sign outside of her shop to the CLOSED side. Toby and she would fly to all corners of the shop, sweeping floors, dusting off counters, and washing dishes. Diligently, they got rid of the evidence of a hard day's work. Mrs. Lovett would then help Toby settle down on her old, but soft blue couch, tuck him under three blankets, and kiss the child on the forehead. Then Mrs. Lovett's would walk over to a small black iron safe in the corner of her bedroom, it was her poor Albert's safe. Holding a carved wooden box she had retrieved earlier that night, she would open the lid and count a set of seven. Then with a satisfied smile and sigh, she would place the box in the safe and lock it, with a clear sounding _click._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time dragged by at a painful pace. Customers were plentiful, no doubt. Yet, Sweeney Todd couldn't achieve satisfaction. Neck after neck went under his palm, under his blade. Todd would press the blade firmly to the skin in a caress, coaxing the skin to couple with it. The eyes of the surprised customer would bulge in fear. Finally with a heavy thrust, the beautiful breaking of the skin under the razor would ensue, a blood soaked consummation. Penetration was swift and blood fall was heavy, . A scarlet smile, inflicted by the razor would stare up at him. Todd's mind was elsewhere though. Two armies of opposing thoughts were marching wildly in his mind, all of which centered on what Mrs. Lovett had said that night in the bake house. It had begun plaguing him ever since he had been locked in that hideous cellar. Her words had beaten at his brain night and day. Claiming that she had never lied about his poor Lucy's fate. Claiming that she loved him, and could be twice the wife Lucy had. Claiming that Lucy had become a whore. Her words had infuriated and cut him, especially because he had put his ultimate trust in her as his single cohort from the very beginning. Her betrayal would be her death sentence. These set of thoughts were fueled by fury. But they were at war with a second army of thoughts.

_I was only thinkin of you_ she had muttered to him with a desperate look in her eyes. At the moment she had proclaimed this, Todd's first reaction was extreme disgust at the lies she was spitting. However, now other factors were disputing this, much to Todd's extreme displeasure. Against Todd's will, thoughts of this nature continued. Todd was a prisoner to memories, he always had been. The same memories seemed to bombard him with merciless force. She had always helped him, this was the truth. Mrs. Lovett had been the stone foundation of support, she had been this for him starting from the day he met her. She had remained faithful to his cause through his intricate plot of murder and revenge, up until this very day. Mrs. Lovett's assistance was constant. From the simplest things, such as steady meals , clean shirts, warm blankets, and a constantly clean shop. To more significant events, regarding one memory in particular. This sole memory, that was only successful in twisting every murderous intention he had previously held onto into an excruciating oblivion.

It had occurred three months before he was sent off to Devil's Island. The formerly known Benjamin Barker and Nellie Lovett had formed quite the camaraderie. She was this vibrant and jovial woman, with an enormously warm smile and a clear laugh. Benjamin Barker had found her extremely easy to talk to, conversations always being both comforting and entertaining. Her quick wit and soothing voice had always drawn him in, and Benjamin Barker had come to her with both his joy ( Johanna's birth) and his pain. Pain and humiliation had been the root of this particular memory. It had been the day before Lucy's birthday, and Benjamin Barker didn't have a penny to his name. His business had been starving for weeks, customers had become scarce. This is something he dare not have confessed to his wife. Lucy Barker was constantly bragging about her husband's unmatchable barbering skills and asking for money to purchase numerous colorful dresses, jeweled hairpins, and ivory combs. Lucy had also been very vocal concerning the lavish gifts and expensive cake she had desired for this joyous occasion. No, Benjamin Barker wouldn't confide in Lucy, but Mrs. Lovett was a different story and a different woman. Never judgmental, and a constant source of clever ideas, Mrs. Lovett was the perfect solution to his problem. He had come to her, panicked, and on the verge of frustrated tears. She had put her hand on his shoulder, looked him directly in the eyes and told him to _calm down love_, _nothing a lil flower n' lace won't fix_. Together, with Mrs. Lovett's special recipe and ingredients, the pair had concocted a delicious strawberry flavored work of art. Then Mrs. Lovett had found a pair of velvet blue gloves that she had purchased for herself with recent earnings and sewed the soft white lace onto the wrist area, meant to make them more appealing to Lucy. At the conclusion of the work, the pair had plopped down exhausted at Mrs. Lovett's wooden dining table. She hadn't stopped smiling once during their whole adventure, and she was smiling more so at that moment, obviously satisfied with herself. Benjamin Barker stared at her intently.

"_Thank you, Mrs. Lovett, I would have been lost without you. Indeed it is extremely selfless of you to give your belongings to my Lucy. And I must say, I had quite the_ joyous _time trying my hand at baking_", Benjamin said with a chuckle, looking at her with extreme gratitude.

" '_Twas no large strain at all Mr. Barker, anythin for a good friend in need"_ Mrs, Lovett said while staring him straight in the eye.

"_I couldn't possibly stand to see Lucy unhappy, with no cake or gifts on her birthday. She has spoken of nothing but a cake and gift_s _for weeks on end", _Benjamin said with a shake of his head and an amused smile on his face.

Then silence had fallen over them and Mrs. Lovett spoke

"_With all due respect ta Mrs. Barker, just havin you to sit near to, speak to, or walk beside would be more than enough of a gift for me_." Mrs. Lovett said, in a barely audible voice, dark lashes downcast.

Benjamin Barker had then placed his large hand on Mrs. Lovett's tiny one, and warmth had flooded him from head to toe…..

Sweeney Todd snapped to attention once again. Upon recognizing the thoughts he was experiencing, Todd uttered a deep groan and drove his razor into the aging wood of the wall. She was evil, wasn't she? A liar in the most disgusting sense of the word. Had she not forced him to murder his own wife? Did she not deserve to die? She wasn't truly this kindhearted, selfless creature he had once perceived her to be?

Todd was aware that she would soon come to him, as she did every evening at the same hour to collect his razors. He had memorized the sound her footsteps made up climbing up the stairs, soft, but quick thuds. She looked up at him, at first unspeaking, then as he went about to cleaning off his razors and straightening his shop she launched into conversation. Conversation about nothing at all really, about a customer she had nearly convinced to come up for a shave, about a pie that had burnt, or to complain about meager tips stingy customers had left. She then left a plate full of chicken and vegetables, gathered up his bloodied laundry, set his box of razors on top of the clothing pile and descended the stairs. On this night in particular Sweeney Todd had watched as she made her way down the steps. He never took his eyes off of her, not even for a second. It was then that he made the decision to put an end to his foolishness. He was Sweeney Todd and he had a purpose. One that he was quickly losing sight of and he couldn't allow that to happen. He had yet to complete the mission he had come to Fleet Street to execute. To avenge Lucy, which he would do by any means necessary. Todd could only do this by gaining Mrs. Lovett's trust again. He stared at his distorted reflection in the broken mirror and shook his head in self disgust. Self disgust due to the fact that he had made no efforts or advances in his current plan.

_It is her turn to experience that irreversible pain and regret , the type that will never heal. I will be the source of her scars. She will not get the best of me once again, _Sweeney Todd thought triumphantly as he headed down to the pie shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Lovett walked around her shop, picking up cracked gravy stained plates and brushing off the flour that coated her ebony dress. The unpleasant job of cleaning up after the last flow of customers, was left in her hands alone. She had sent an exhausted Toby off to bed early, the child was literally falling asleep on his feet. Mrs. Lovett hated to see the unsightly dark circles under the young child's eyes, so she figured the task of cleaning on her own wouldn't be extremely unbearable. She was wrong. The mountain of dishes, slowly growing in her small sink seemed to laugh at her misfortune. Her countertops were covered in a thick white layer of flour. The floors were sticky with spilled ale and a million brown crumbs. Mrs. Lovett was overwhelmed with fatigue. Her vision had begun to blur more than an hour ago and bursts of pulsing pain shot from her feet to her legs. Mrs. Lovett sank down into a wooden chair with a sigh, cradled her face in her hands, and took slow breaths.

"May I be of some assistance?" a deep raspy voice split the silence

A cold shiver ran up Mrs. Lovett's spine. She knew that voice anywhere, so she kept her face in her hands. She felt if she hid her eyes, her vulnerability, fear, and excitement would be shielded.

"Isn't it well past your bed time Mr. T?" she asked. Then getting up swiftly, without sending him a glance or another word she walked over to the monument of dishes compiled in her sink

"You know very well I don't sleep. Now, won't you allow me to speed this process up a bit. With the pair of us at work, before long you shall be able slip into bed" Todd made his point .

The words _slip into bed _spoken in that deep throaty voice of his had been enough to send a delicious tremble through Mrs. Lovett's body and centering itself in her abdomen. She mentally chastised herself for this. _The man intends to kill you_ she thought to herself. Yet the bloodthirsty devil had a point, and her exhaustion won the battle with her pride.

"Well, alright then Mr. T. Pick up a broom and 'ave at it. But I'll not 'ave you pullin any of your old tricks.". Mrs. Lovett warned, as she arched her eyebrows, pursed her lips, and shot a look at him which was supposed to drive intimidation into his heart.

It had quite the opposite effect. Instead of cringing, Sweeney Todd smiled, a wicked lifeless smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you mean to intimidate me, pet?" Todd advanced forward to a frozen Mrs Lovett who had her back up against the counter. Todd shot both of his arms out with incredible speed and pinned them on either side of Mrs. Lovett's body. Todd held that same wicked grin on his face, eyes filled with malice. "And who exactly do you perceive yourself to be? Do you truly believe that _you _can detour me from accomplishing _anything _I desire to carry out?" Todd asked as his ebony eyes scanned her face, holding that wicked smile on his lips. Todd lowered his head until it stopped inches from her right ear. Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes, God knows what sadistic acts this man was capable of. Lifting his hand to brush the auburn curls back behind her ear he leaned in painfully close and whispered, "Besides, I spent fifteen years on Devil's Island, the next step down from hell itself. If you believe I am to be intimidated by a mere woman, an inane and delusional one at that, then you are utterly and sadly mistaken."

At that moment all of Mrs. Lovett's apprehension seemed to evaporate into thin air. Todd's words proved to fuel a sleeping fire and rage lit her eyes. All at once Nellie began to shove violently at Sweeney Todd's shoulders, her breath coming in deep gasps. Todd, thrown off by her unpredictable actions, lost grasp of his composure and balance, and out of pure shock and confusion he began to step backward.

"Man or woman, high born or low born, saint or murderer, no one in this life or the next has the right to speak to me in that manner!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Lovett continued to throw her fists into his chest, causing dull thuds Crimson had filled her cheeks and droplets of sweat began to form on her brow.

"What do you know of me Mr. T? You mus' be daft and blind to believe that you are the sole human being to experience hardship. You know nothin' of me, so lemme tell ya where you can shove those opinions of yours!!!"

The pair had backed up far enough so that Todd's back was pressed against one of the unclean tables. Finally snapping out of his confusion, Sweeney Todd shot a hand out to wrap easily around Nellie Lovett's frail wrist, "Enough!!" he barked, flashing her a look of intense disapproval.

"No Mr. T, it will never be enough", Mrs. Lovett proclaimed, then with her free wrist, she grasped a pint full of ale that had been left sitting on the table. Then, with a shout of triumph, Nellie Lovett proceeded to hurl the bitter amber liquid into Mr. Todd's furious face. It dripped down from his black hair, to his pale face, then soaked into his clothing. The formidable frown and flashing eyes was enough of a warning sign for Mrs. Lovett. Her bravery had been hurled from her with the tossed ale. With that, Mrs. Lovett raced on unsteady legs to the comfort of her room and bolted the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, hope you've enjoyed yourselves so far. Like I mentioned previously, I apologize if Mrs. Lovett seems out of character. The reason I have made her so angry is because Sweeney Todd just tried to end her life..so anger is expected, regardless of how insane her love was before, attempted murder calls for some rage and such. Yet she is still sticking around her shop to be near him, and in my opinion , that is definitely something Mrs. Lovett's character would do. Thank you again.


	7. Chapter 7

Nellie Lovett had sat erect on her bed for an hour, eyes wide, waiting for the end of her world to come. Yet the silence had persisted. Mrs. Lovett's eyes had been locked on her bedroom door, waiting for it to crash open and for an enraged Mr. Todd to barge in wielding some sort of sharp edged weapon. Yet again, the silence had persisted. After a significant amount of time had passed, Mrs. Lovett's harsh breathing settled in her chest, her hands that had clutched the bed quilt slowly released it, and she slid downward, sinking delightfully into the thick beige quilts. Sleep had been a welcome visitor, relaxation covering every inch of her sore muscles. As expected though, this carefree slumber didn't last for long.

Mrs. Lovett was awoken by sharp rays of sunlight tickling her eye lids. She shot up in bed and quickly glanced at the clock in a panic. It was nine in the morning, and she had tremendously overslept. Her first customers of the day were due in no less than half an hour and the shop was still in a shambles, thanks to Mr. Sweeney Todd. The nerve of that man, accusing her of being inane and delusional, it was enough to break her heart all over again and fuel the desire in her to brutally maim and permanently injure him at the same time. Todd always had a way of making her feel as if she stood two feet tall. Before he had attempted to put an end to her life, she would have bowed to his every whim with little to no effort on his part. Now that he had attempted to cause her the ultimate in physical and emotional harm, she felt that she should no longer stand for his belittlement of her. All hope that he would return her deep affections had died with his useless little wife.

_All I 'ave now is my dignity and my business _ Mrs. Lovett declared to herself as she hurriedly slipped on navy stockings, her undergarments, a long black dress with dark blue lining, her flimsy black lace gloves, and her dependable brown slippers. She pinned her long unruly auburn curls atop her head, mentally prepared herself for the disaster which was her kitchen, and made a hasty exit from her bedroom. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks, her mouth hung open in awe. The once disastrous kitchen, glimmered as it hadn't in years. Dishes were set properly on shelves, or hung pleasantly off of hooks set in the wall. Any evidence of flour, grease, and crumbs were no where to be found. Tables had been scrubbed to a flawlessly spotless condition. Toby, who had changed into a freshly washed white colored shirt and matching brown britches and vest. The young child was scurrying about with a pleased grin on his face, setting out table clothes and filling two large pitchers (one with tea ,the other with ale). He whistled an unidentifiable tune and had a joyful skip to his step.

"You did a gran' job cleanin' this kitchen mum, in all the months I've been 'ere, I've never seen it look so spectacular!" Toby chirped, not stopping his duties.

" But I never touched the kitchen dearie..I ran off ta my room after I tossed…" She stopped mid sentence, deciding to keep the details of the previous evening a secret, as not to frighten the poor child "tossed some gravy all over meself, awful mess it was, clumsy oaf that I am" she finished with a smile that she prayed was truly convincing.

Fortunately, that was enough for Toby, who continued his chores with determination. Yet, he was still curious.

"Then who did it mum, if neither you nor I have been in this kitchen since last night?" Toby asked, confusion playing on his features.

"I aven't the slightest clue darling" Mrs. Lovett stated, her voice trailing off as she became lost in thought. She had a notion of who could have been responsible for the immaculate kitchen, it would have been the only logical explanation, but yet be an insanely illogical explanation at the same time.

That was until Mrs. Lovett and Toby heard heavy, yet rhythmically graceful footsteps coming down the stairs. Toby instantly put an end to his tasks, and breathing unsteadily ran to Mrs. Lovett's side. The two clutched each other's hands with a firm grip, as if waiting for their doomed fate. The door to the shop swung open, and Sweeney Todd stepped inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I trust you slept well, Mrs. Lovett. Toby." Todd stated in a deep monotone voice. He nodded towards Toby, who was shooting Todd looks full of detest.

" I took it upon myself to see that the kitchen was in proper order for your customers, Mrs. Lovett, seeing as there were countless crumbs and an_abundance of ale_ everywhere" Todd said with slight annoyance.

Despite the tense nature of the atmosphere, Mrs. Lovett couldn't contain a light chuckle at the mental images of Mr. Todd covered in ale, and then Mr. Todd wearing an apron sweeping up her shop. She tried to mask her amusement by placing slender fingers over her lips, but it was to no avail.

"Do you find my words amusing Mrs. Lovett?" Todd inquired, attempting to sound formidable, in an effort to hide his mild amusement at her reaction.

"Not at all Mr. T, I am simply taken aback that ya would actually deem to pick up a cleaning instrument around here, let alone execute any work relating to the condition of my shop" Mrs. Lovett offered , the slight smile still on her lips.

"What are you implying Mrs. Lovett?" Todd inquired, scowling and shocked by her boldly blunt nature.

"Simply that I am grateful to you for your help, I hope ya didn't have difficulty removing any spots of ale, I am aware of what a sticky situation it could cause." Mrs. Lovett stated with a smirk, too lost in amusement to be fearful of what Todd's retaliation may be.

" I had no difficulties Mrs. Lovett, I felt obligated to perform the chore, as another form of a peace offering" Todd said, not sure if he wanted to laugh along with her or strangle her, so his face remained blank and he looked intently into her eyes.

His gaze caused licks of fire to shoot through her being. Mrs. Lovett stared directly back, almost suffocating in his gaze, all amusement had gone.

Mr. Todds' nature had seemed to transform from malevolent to calm overnight, and Mrs. Lovett was bewildered by it. So she remained speechless for the first time in her life, as he continued speaking.

" I was also contemplating another pressing issue" Todd stated, his gaze shifting to her shelves and cabinets. "Your flour supply is growing quite low" Todd gestured to the nearly empty brown sack.

"Is it?" Mrs. Lovett inquired, unable to tear her gaze from his face, as a miracle were occurring for her eyes alone.

"Indeed it is. It is in the same condition as my shaving cream and French cologne. Now, I realize that you close shop on Sundays, so I was hopeful that you'd accompany me to the open air market. We can purchase it all, entirely from my portion of our earnings. Toby could keep watch of the shop while we're away." Todd offered, attempting to place some form of a smile on his face. The effort only proved to distort Todd's features into a look of constipation.

Mrs. Lovett's heart beat wildly in her chest. Never before had Mr. T offered to spend ten minutes alone with her, let alone a countless amount of hours. All of the trips they had taken, or errands they had run, had either been a result of an immense amount of chiding on her part, or she had taken them alone. Perhaps he truly had decided to forgive her for previous "crimes". No, no, she couldn't let the same ploy distract her… or was it even a ploy? Mrs. Lovett's heart began to melt, and she hated herself for this.

_I cannot allow myself to fall in love with my attempted murderer a second time _she struggled with her own thoughts. Nellie Lovett knew all too well, that it would be in her best interest and the most practical decision to fully decline Mr. Ts' offer. And Nellie Lovett was indeed a practical woman. Yes, she would turn on her heels, and shun the insufferable man.

"Mr. Todd I accept your offer". Mrs. Lovett said, hardly containing her grin. She placed her hand in his and they shook, for a second time, sealing their fate

_I just dug myself a hole and filled it in with shit and dirt_ she thought, still smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Sweeney Todd sat alone in his shop, still as stone in his death contraption. The contraption that meant hell to all others, but sanctuary to him. A sanctuary that brought peace in its solitude. But not today. Today, Sweeney was trapped in his thoughts, thoughts of her. Thoughts of Mrs. Lovett were marching about in his mind. . Her haughty laugh. The way her eyes gleamed. The sound of her swishing skirts. Todd had begun to notice all of these things to his intense displeasure. He couldn't begin to comprehend why his thoughts had taken this route, it was inexplicable. Bombarding Todd also, was the conversation that had taken place with her three days earlier. It was the way that she had nearly caused him to laugh aloud, that had been eating away at him. Sweeney Todd hadn't laughed in years; his burden had been too heavy. Yet, her sarcasm and the way she was able to take his harsh words towards her lightly, then turn the situation surrounding those words into a joke had amused him immensely. In his years as Benjamin Barker, he had always been able to acknowledge Mrs. Lovett's impressive sense of humor. In his years as Sweeney Todd, he had pushed this endearing quality of hers aside. And now he was taking notice of it again. Todd clenched his fist in frustration and gritted his teeth

_Don't let foolishness be your fateful flaw once again_, Todd had told himself time and time again, over the course of these three days. To make matters worse, business had grown slightly slower, leaving Todd to his thoughts.

_You are doing an excellent job of earning that silly woman's trust again_, _inviting her on an outing had been an excellent move_ he told himself. Todd had attempted to write off his thoughts and actions as a part of his recent ploy. Yet, he had begun to feel his malice towards her draining, like sand from an hour glass, as time passed on.

_I desire her dead. I desire her dead. I desire her dead . I desire her…NO, NO, NO; she killed Lucy, with regards to no one but herself. _ A warm trickle played on his fingertips. Todd had been gripping his razor far too tightly, and it had embedded itself into his skin.

"BLASTED WOMAN, DAMN IT ALL TO BLOODY HELL" Todd exclaimed, as he wrapped his hand in a white cloth, in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Todd held himself in contempt, no other woman but Lucy would make an appearance in his mind, and certainly no other would share his affections.

_What I need is a nice tot of gin, _Todd thought_, that shall help me sort things out in an organized yet practical fashion._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett sang aloud as she placed countless pies on countless plates and served them to countless customers "By the sea, by the beautiful sea", she sang in a clear voice. Her cheerful mood was clearly contagious. It prompted huge smiles, hearty laughs, and large tips from the customers surrounding her. The root of her jovial mood was brooding quietly upstairs and went by the name Sweeney Todd. Mrs. Lovett would pounce on any scrap of kindness Mr. Todd offered, like a kitten to milk. And with his last "peace offering", she had received more kindness than she could have ever dared to expect. It was his invitation to the open air market that was causing Mrs. Lovett to twirl on her toes, and practically skip from table to table when serving the pies. Mrs. Lovett was in the process of setting out more plates when she heard another customer enter the shop. Turning swiftly with a grin on her face, she made direct eye contact with Sweeney Todd.

"Why ello Mr. T! How's business going today? Wonderfully I hope, Is there anythin' I can do for you.._anythin' at all_?" The last question she had posed flew out of her mouth in a breathy drawl, sounding more unintentionally more seductive than concerned.

Todd's eyes burned holes in her soul, as his dark eyes challenged her warm ones. His gaze was glued to her face, as if searching her eyes for a dark secret.

"Business is dragging today and no Mrs. Lovett, you cannot do a thing for me." Todd muttered in a cold voice. He reached upward to retrieve a large glass and the green bottle of gin. Filling the glass to the brim, he corked the bottle and continued to eye Mrs. Lovett.

"Dearie, do ya think it is sensible to be drunk at such an early hour?" Mrs. Lovett asked, eyeing the full glass disapprovingly. She placed a hand on her hip and tapped her fingers on her lips in a rhythm, as if deeply contemplating his actions

Todd was clearly peeved due to her statement, he ran a gloved hand through his dark strands of hair "As a matter of fact, Mrs. Lovett, I…" He was abruptly interrupted by an excited Toby.

"MUM, MUM", Toby entered the shop from the outdoor dining terrace with a toothy grin on his face, he paused for a second to shoot Todd a death glance, but continued to smile. He held onto the hand of a tall man, "Mum, this 'ere is Mr. Woodhull, he adores your pies and demanded to meet the talented lady behind these masterpieces, to quote 'im correctly" Toby finished and stared up at the tall gentlemen, who was openly chuckling, obviously amused by the boy's enthusiasm.

Mrs. Lovett stared up at Mr. Woodhull. The six foot, two inch man's tall, lean figure seemed to brush the heavens due to it's height. Woodhull had an olive complexion, pale green eyes, brown hair, and rugged features.

"Mr. Woodhull, I am certainly honored by your compliments; I am but a humble baker tryin' ta make ends meet with my family's secret recipe. Been in my family for generations." Mrs. Lovett let the lie roll off of her swift tongue with smooth words and a feline smile

Woodhull eyes never left Mrs. Lovett's face, surveying every feature with obvious pleasure, "Please, miss, if you would do me the great honor of calling me Jasper, you would certainly bring a smile to this man's face. My first name on the lips of such a pretty woman would indeed do me some good, forgive my bold, but true nature miss" Jasper Woodhull stated with a warm smile, as he lifted Mrs. Lovett's slim hand to his lips. He pressed them to the soft skin of her hand. The simple gesture caused Mrs. Lovett's pale complexion to turn a peachy pink.

"And may I ask what brings ya to this side of town Mr. Wood…eh, Jasper? I don't recall seeing you 'round these parts before." Mrs. Lovett inquired, clearly flustered, the blush that had crept into her cheeks worked to her advantage, and it served to brighten all of her features.

"I just relocated my business to a few blocks down, purchased a house in the surrounding district, and am attempting to live my life with more zest these days." Jasper stated with a proud grin.

"And what business may that be?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"I am an investment banker, run the business entirely on my own, in a very successful fashion" Jasper declared, puffing his chest out, pleased with himself.

" Yes, yes, as a fellow entrepreneur, I know how difficult it may be to run a business, let alone achieve full success". Mrs. Lovett continued, "after my poor Albert passed on, I had no choice but to continue our business on my lonesome."

"Well, you are indeed a strong woman, and it has been my honor to make your acquaintance" Jasper said, "But all good things must come to an end, and unfortunately, I must return to my business. Rest assured, Mrs. Lovett, you shall see me again very soon. It's difficult to keep me away from scrumptious dishes and beautiful ladies".

With that, Jasper Woodhull, took a bow, and exited the shop.

Toby gazed up at Mrs. Lovett and smiled, "He's quite the gentleman mum, left me a gran tip he did, three pennies, and I think he's taken a likin to you" Toby smiled and winked, the child was obviously in good spirits.

"Hush now, darlin', I won't have any more foolish talk" Mrs. Lovett stated, but made no effort to cover her blushing face and mile long smile.

She was so deeply consumed with her own thought and flattery that she was pulled from them with a start as she heard the door of her shop violently slam shut, this causing the customers to flinch and gasp. Heavy footsteps following the slamming door were ascending the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweeney Todd, had emptied his full glass of gin in two short gulps. He was in the process of sharpening his razors , adding more of a slice to their already deadly edge, when an old man entered the shop. The man was in his late sixties, rotund, with a thick beard and piercing blue eyes. Todd stood unmoving, eyeing the older man. The murderous flashing of Todd's eyes was identical to the silver glint of his razors.

"Barber, I fancy me a shave. Make haste now, if the job isn't complete within ten minutes, I won't be payin' your askin' price. I'm on a strict schedule and cannot be slowed down by the incompetence of others" the snide old man spit out as he squeezed his round figure into the chair.

Todd began taking steps toward the chair, his demented grin widening with each step. Finally reaching his desired target, Todd set in for the kill. Placing one hand firmly on the gentleman's shoulder, Todd slowly dug his faithful razor into the side of the man's fleshy neck, reveling in the satisfying break of the skin. The man's eyes widened in fear and his mouth opened to form a shocked scream. Todd's hand quickly covered the mans' mouth as he continued to dig the razor a deeper home into the man's neck, twisting, turning, uprooting skin and massive blood flow. Todd took his time, watching his handiwork intently. Finally, when he percieved the bloody abyss he had dug to be deep enough, he mapped out a deep crimson path to the other side of the man's neck. Todd never took his eyes off of his victim for a second, although Todd wasn't seeing a thick gray beard, flabby cheeks, and blue eyes. In place of the old man's features, Todd saw an olive complexion, pale green eyes, and the outline of rugged features. Todd uttered a chuckle of satisfaction as he pressed the pedal of his death contraption, sending the body into the abyss.

"Goodbye Mr. Woodhull", Todd whispered with a content expression playing on his features.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple blocks away from Fleet Street, a plump woman, in her mid sixties was making her way back to her shop after spending an afternoon at the open air market. Her narrow brown eyes and thin lips were outlined with numerous wrinkles, and her scanty gray hair was held atop her head in a tight chignon. She wore a puffy brown dress and matching jacket, a single white brooch pinned at her collar. She waddled her way down the cobblestone streets with a look of determination. Something caught her eye, a poster on the side of a building. The poster read, ATTENTION: RESIDENTS OF FLEETSTREET AND IT'S SURROUNDING COMPOUNDS. ON THE EVENING OF MARCH 13th, THE HONORABLE JUDGE TURPIN AND BEADLE BAMFORD WERE DECLARED MISSING. ANY INFORMATION PERTAINING TO THEIR WHEREABOUTS IS GREATLY NEEDED. REWARDS WILL BE DISCUSSED. The woman, smiling to herself grabbed the poster with her bloated arthritis stricken fingers and yanked downward. Folding the poster, she placed it hurriedly in her pocket. Oh, she had information all right, she was certain that she had been the last person to see the Judge and Beadle alive. That made her a witness, and a valuable one at that. She had been walking home from a companion's house, when she habitually passed Fleet Street to survey her competitor's business. It was then that she had witnessed the both of them walking into her competitor's shop, and they never came out.

_Nothing good ever came from that pesky woman, the nerve of her, accusing me of puttin' pussy cats in me pies_, _even if she spoke the truth, _The gray haired woman thought with extreme resentment.

It mattered little now, all of those horrid accusations. Now that she had a little something called blackmail and evidence, the old woman was confident that her competition would cease to exist in a short matter of time

_Then things can go back to the way they were, and how they should 'ave remained, It's all a matter of time until I'm in full control of this situation and me business is boomin again _ Mrs. Mildred Mooney thought with a chuckle as she entered a very empty MRS. MOONEY'S DELECTABLE PIE SHOP.


	9. Chapter 9

The rich booming of church bells roused Mrs. Lovett from her deeply peaceful slumber. A smile was plastered on her face and her eyelids opened lazily. Mrs. Lovett reached her arms above her head and arched her back in a languid stretch. Her head dipped against her flowered pillows.

_Today is the day, Today is the day _she thought to herself happily while humming as she swung her feet over the edge of her bed. Her bare feet padded on cold wood floor as she made her way to her closet. Peering into her closet at her sparse collection of dresses, Mrs. Lovett chose one of her favorites. It was a black dress with thin black pinstripes and slight purple lace at the bodice, for festive measure. She also pulled out petticoats, a corset, and pantaloons. In all reality, she had lost all but a slight glimmer of hope that Mr. Todd would reciprocate her affections Truth was, her heart was still wounded at the thought that he would never sweep her off her feet and carry her to the seaside. All that nonsense didn't matter today, because as long as she got to stand within close proximity to him, she was content without his love, and the simple fact that Mr. T was making an effort to rekindle their previous friendship warmed her heart. After hastily bathing herself, Mrs. Lovett stood at her vanity, pulling forcefully at her thick mass of auburn curls, pinning them up in her usual fashion. She splashed some lavender scented perfume behind her ears, on her pale bosom and delicate wrists, and ran what remained of it on her fingers through her hair. Giving herself a last look in her mirror, she nodded slightly in approval, grabbed Signor Pirellis' flamboyant red purse, and strutted her way from her bedroom into her shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering her shop, Mrs. Lovett's heart began to pulsate at a rapid pace at the sight that greeted her. Sweeney Todd was already standing in her kitchen, his thick ebony hair reached out in all directions. Todd was clad in his usual colorless garments. It was more than a little obvious that the man favored the color black, he was adorned in it from head to toe; a knee length leather coat, a thin rag entwined around his neck, a ribbed black leather vest, long trousers, and steel toed leather boots. In his gloved hands he held two steaming tea cups.

"Early to rise Mr. T ?" Mrs. Lovett inquired sweetly, hoping that the heavy rhythm of her melting heart wouldn't somehow reach his ears.

Todd's ebony eyes swept over the dark haired woman from head to toe, taking in the textures of her dress, the snowy tint of her flesh, and although he hated to admit it to himself, he also noticed the way the fabric embraced her supple curves. He also noted, with extreme irritation, the way in which his pulse quickened at the sight of the soft swell of her pale bosom, rising slightly above her bodice. _Nothing more than male instinct_, _indeed it has been over fifteen years since I've beheld bare female flesh_ Todd thought in justification.

"Mr. T. somethin' the matter?" Mrs. Lovett could swear she saw him slightly blush at her question, but quickly dismissed the unlikely notion.

"T-t-tea. I made you some tea" Todd stuttered, instantly annoyed at himself. He cast his eyes downward in an effort to regain some composure.

Smiling, Mrs. Lovett sipped at the light brown liquid, paused, then grimaced in disgust, raising her eyes brows and crinkling her nose. She spit the foul tea back into the tea cup, coughing lightly.

"I may have burnt it slightly, your kettle must be defective" Todd spoke, embarrassed, fidgeting slightly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"And 'ow on earth do ya' burn tea Mr. Todd?" Mrs.Lovett asked between long bursts of unrestrained laughter, "Ta commit such an act must take immeasurable talent, seein' as I didn't think it could be done". Spots of moisture began to form at the corners of her eyes from excessive laughing.

Todd could no longer help himself, the tiniest grin escaped him, yet he was able to maintain his deeply baritone and emotionless voice "I never claimed to be a baker of any sorts, Mrs.Lovett. Now, if we are not on our way this very moment, all the flour, shaving, cream, and cologne shall be sold to our competitors". Todd turned and made long strides to exit the shop.

"That would be quite the shame Mr. T, seein' as we are no doubt the best at what we do" Mrs.Lovett spoke haughtily as she followed him out.

"I see that modesty is certainly not your specialty" Todd muttered, a weak attempt at humor, as she locked the door to the shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The open air market was a brisk five block walk down from Fleet Street. The walk was made pleasant due to the unusual weather. London was a distant stranger to yellow sun and azure skies, but today the city was bathed in sunlight and fresh air. Mrs. Lovett reveled in the way the warm breeze enveloped her skin and caressed her hair strands. Her usual giddy nature was present in full swing on this day, joy made her feet light and an unwavering smile was displayed on her full lips. To those who passed Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett, the two appeared to mirror the opposite demeanor of each other. Mrs. Lovett spouted an endless stream of chatter, commenting on everything from the weather to her excitement regarding gaining the best deals, while Sweeney Todd walked in silence. Every now and then, Todd would steal a glance at her, scowl, mentally scold himself, stare straight ahead, then repeat the process. He couldn't help but notice the way in which she caught and held fast to even the most minute of joys, such as a gust of wind or the laughter emitted by a passing child. It was apparent that she found extreme joy in all things, as if it was a long buried treasure. The fact that all this childish happiness was centered on something as simple as the open air market baffled Todd.

"Pray tell, dear, what in the bloody hell, do you find to be so fascinating about simple purchases?" Todd asked, the concept of enjoyment was a foreign one to him. In the past years, the experience of joy almost felt like a betrayal to Lucy. It had been something they had shared as husband and wife, and he had no desire to feel it without her.

Presently however, Todd was nothing but curious about the subject, regardless of the forbidden nature of it.

"Everythin' and anythin' 'bout purchases is excitin' Mr.T, especially in a place such as the open air market. Although, I much prefer to call them negotiations, challenges, or simple works in progress" Mrs. Lovett smiled a wise smile, instantly gaining new excitement at the thought that she would be schooling a pupil today.

" I'm afraid that I don't quite catch your drift, Mrs.Lovett" Todd, raised an eye brow, both confused and intrigued

"Watch n' learn dearie" Mrs.Lovett answered, "Ahh, here we are".

Before them stood a scene that could have been easily taken out of a painting . Crowds of people flew from stand to stand. The crowd was a rainbow mosaic of people from all walks of life. Representations from multiple social classes had gathered in one spot to spend their vast or meager amounts of money sitting in their pockets. The stands and their vendors were equally as fascinating as the shoppers. Vendors in all shapes, sizes, and sexes, gazed at the passing people, hungry for shillings. Items such as stunning silks, basic household supplies, meat and live chickens, jewelry and accessories, and various books could be purchased.

"Oooh, it's almost as if I don't know where ta'start, Mr.T, isn't it jus so wonderful?" Mrs.Lovett had stopped walking to soak in her surroundings. She briefly closed her eyes and allowed the busy noise to flood her ears, capturing it as if she would never hear it again.

Sweeney Todd wasn't sure if he found her joy for the simplest things in life to be extremely fascinating or utterly annoying.

" I guess we should take care of business first and _save the pleasure for later_" Mrs. Lovett purred, silently cursing herself again for her unintentionally seductive tone_. Oh dear, I 'ave got to put an end to that type of foolish behavior _she thought to herself.

Her flirtatious nature and innuendos had gotten her nowhere quite quickly when it came to Mr. Todd, so she felt it to be in her best interests if she worked to cease the habit as soon as possible. Brushing off the front of her dress in a nervous habit, as if to sweep away her previous words, she set back to her original purpose. She caught sight of an obese balding man, dressed in a white shirt and navy trousers. Yellow sweat stains encircled his armpit region and he was scratching his head, almost as if he still hoped to find hair there. The vendor stood behind a rickety wooden table, a wooden sign perforated with holes read **FLOWUR.** Sweeney Todd stood near by, silently sizing up the vendor with a frown on his face. Mrs. Lovett silently wondered in disgust, why the man hadn't taken the liberty to cover his obvious filth with an overcoat. _Although I could get a large number of pies out of ' im if 'e ever shows up at me shop._

"Well 'ello there peaches, wot can I do for you taday"? The sweating gentlemen inquired, a slightly lewd grin on his face as he made an obvious attempt to gaze down the front of Mrs. Lovett's gown.

" The name's Lovett, Mr…?" Mrs. Lovett answered cringing, obviously annoyed and disgusted at the pet name.

"Harvey, Ulysses Harvey, an' I guarantee ya' the best deal on flour this 'ere market 'as to offur" Mr. Harvey replied, his face breaking into an artificial smile that made the fat layers on his cheeks and chin stretch out into tightly compressed folds.

"Well, we shall see 'bout that. Wot's yer askin price dearie? I'm lookin' for twenty pound sacks". Mrs. Lovett cupped her chin with one hand and began tapping a finger to her cheek as she surveyed the merchandise.

"Well, then you're taday is yer lucky day Madame. Twenty pound sacks are on sale taday, and taday only" Mr. Harvey stated with a sly grin that revealed all of three butter yellow teeth, both of which Mrs. Lovett noticed instantly. "For five pennies a sack".

" With all due respect sir, that is a sincerely outrageous price that no one in their right mind would pay. And I 'ave it on good account , that five pennies is no sale price, and you are tryin to cheat me Mr. Harvey" Mrs. Lovett accused, speaking her words in a solid flow, never breaking eye contact.

"Well I ain't never 'ad such a silly accusation thrown at me, I run an honest business 'ere" Mr.Harvey countered, yet flustered and looking around in fear that his scheme had been uprooted and potential buyers may have heard Mrs. Lovett's accusation. " But since I am such a kind and respectable gentleman, I can offer it to you for four pennies".

_And he has taken the bait _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself, a sly smile occupying her lips, she felt as if she were a lioness who had just spotted a herd of plump gazelle.

Mrs. Lovett raised both of her eyebrows and sauntered over to the barrel of flour sacks, heels clicking in a victorious rhythm. She ran elegant hands over the roughly sewn sacks and looked at Mr. Harvey who was sweating most profusely.

"Mr. Harvey, these sacks are not filled all the way, they are at least three pounds shy" Mrs. Lovett remarked, looking the man directly in the eyes, "I refuse to pay four pennies for a cheap product with numerous short comings, and ya' are quite lucky I am a gentle hearted women . Anyone else would have reported ya' ta' the authorities for this discrepancy. Furthermore, I believe there is a gentlemen only seven stands down selling full sacks for three pennies". Mrs. Lovett finished as she turned to face Todd.

"Let us be on our way now Mr. T" Mrs. Lovett gestured towards Sweeney with a slight nod, and began to depart.

"WAIT MISS, WAIT!!" Mr. Harvey bellowed desperately, "Take the blasted flour for three pennies".

"I'm sorry sir, but that undersized sack of uselessness is not worth a hair off a sewer rat's back" Mrs. Lovett shook her head with a stern veneer, although inside she was laughing hysterically.

"Woman, you are out of your bloody mind. Two pennies" Mr. Harvey breathed, defeated. " 'Ere's yer ticket, ta prove ya purchased them, I'll put yer sacks at the front of the market to be picked up from the Master Vendor when yer done" Mr. Harvey cursed softly under his labored breath.

"WHY THANK YA Mr. Harvey, you are ever so kind and generous!" Mrs. Lovett beamed at the wide mouthed man with a wink. Pinching the ticket from his sweaty grasp she turned on her heel to venture further into the bustling crowd

Mr. .Harvey ran his hand over his nonexistent hair and looked straight at Sweeney Todd, who had been a spectator at Mrs. Lovett's little sport, and asked "Is she always this 'orrid?"

"A nightmare". Sweeney answered emotionlessly, but as he turned away, he felt a strong sensation tug at the corners of his lips, which he fought with all of his hollow soul to restrain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to go by with whirlwind speed. Sweeney observed with more than a small amount of interest, how Mrs. Lovett managed to con and persuade every vendor they ran across. His shaving cream cost him two pennies less than what he usually dished out. Vendors offered them free samples of soft bread, ripe apples, and tangy cheese in hopes that they would gain Mrs.Lovett's and Sweeney Todd's business. Mrs. Lovett's cunning methods seemed to make the vendors feel as if they needed her money, as if it was pure gold and she was the queen of England.

"All in a days' work Mr. T" she had sang, while skipping.

Throughout all of Mrs. Lovett's business ventures, Sweeney Todd had watched her intently. _Clever woman, clever crafty woman, _Todd thought to himself. All the while, strange, magnetic sensations danced across his lips, and ever so often Todd had to mentally scold himself. The strange magnetic sensations tugged at the corners of his mouth, especially when Mrs. Lovett closed a deal. The sensations teased even stronger so, when she turned his way, her large brown eyes looking directly into his, searching for his approval. Upon his scolding, "Keep your eyes straight ahead, blasted woman", a smile would stretch across full pink lips, and she'd giggle. A clear and charming melody that further fueled the sensations that were plaguing him. The sensation being the urge to smile. It had attacked so often, that the lean muscles of Todd's face were beginning to ache.

The pair passed by an accessories stand. Mrs. Lovett was drawn to a black velvet lace hat with white and deep purple flowers atop it. Placing it atop the auburn nest on her head, she took a glance at herself in the mirror the vendor had set up for customers, did a full twirl in front, of it and laughed heartily.

"I look downright silly, I do" She remarked. " Well, if I must look silly, then I fear the same fate mus' befall you Mr. T. I mean, with us bein business partners an' all, we mus' match."

Mrs.Lovett had accepted that what she was about to do meant certain death for her, but at least she would die laughing .With a silent prayer, she picked out the most outrageous looking piece the hat vendor had to offer. It was a turquoise silk contraption, with multicolored peacock feathers, and a large lavender bow to top it all off. She dropped the ridiculous hat on Todd's head. Todd began to curse, infuriated at the thought that she had touched him.

"Bloody hell woman, haven't I ever told you to keep your blasted hands off of …" Todd was cut off abruptly as Mrs. Lovett brought the mirror in front of his face. The hat was truly disgusting. With his dark attire, brooding face with dark circles beneath his eyes, and a ridiculous peacock hat, Todd resembled a demented circus clown.

_That bloody woman has lost her mind_, Todd began to think, then he lost complete control. Laughter was spilling from his lips, laughter at his ridiculous appearance opposed on him by Mrs.Lovett . It was a deep, rough sound, not boisterous or cheerful, yet it was genuine laughter. Laughter that lasted longer then he had anticipated. He was experiencing amusement and enjoyment to the fullest, and for a slight, fleeting moment, he imagined that this was how Benjamin Barker would have felt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set as the two trudged home from the market place. The faded orange light was a ghostly glow, causing shadows to appear from all directions. Mrs.Lovett and Sweeney Todd , took the journey in silence. Mrs. Lovett's unusual quiet demeanor was due to her satisfied happiness and peace. Todd's silence was due to the fact that his usual discontent was battling with delicious tingles of amusement, remnants of the recent events. The two had collected quite the bounty, purchasing more than they had anticipated. In their bags lay sacks of flour, cans of shaving cream, bottles of cologne, three boxes of chocolate, multiple bottles of gin, a new pair of scissors, and a lovely black ribbon choker Mrs. Lovett had purchased as a treat for herself.

Todd kept stealing glances at his companion. Constantly, day in and day out, Todd had gone over the numerous reasons why he hated her. This whole day in fact, had been a part of his ploy to gain her trust, with the conclusion of the ploy being her death. Yet for every hateful thought, the sound of her lighthearted laughter fought with it. For every fantasy involving the many creative designs his razor may inflict on her neck, her enormous brown eyes with their intermittent light and copious lashes, did battle with those murderous intentions. She had been the root of his amusement, laughter, and unwanted joy today.

_You ought to slit your own traitorous throat for committing such a betrayal to poor Lucy. Lucy was correct, Mrs. Lovett is the devil's wife, _Todd was still deep in disturbed thoughts as they approached the front of the shop.

Upon looking up, Todd stared right into the face of none other than Mr. Jasper Woodhull. All previous thoughts instantly dissipated and his vision was shrouded by a furious red mist.

"We are closed Mr. Woodhull. Surely you can find elsewhere to _sate your appetite_". Todd stated darkly as he dug his nails into his palm.

Not taking notice of Todd's threatening demeanor, Woodhull glued his eyes to Mrs. Lovett and began speaking with a large smile on his face, " Right you are Mr….eh?"

Sweeney Todd grinned demonically and stepped forward, ready to conflict the necessary amount of bodily harm and blood spill. Mrs. Lovett realized this and grabbed Todd's forearm, digging her nails into it. _That was strange_ she thought, she was familiar with Mr. Todd's bloodlust, but killing was usually reserved for the privacy of his shop.

" 'Is name's Todd, Sweeney Todd" Mrs. Lovett was slightly alarmed.

"Right you are Mr. Todd, but I am not here to be shaved.."

_Oh but you shall be soon enough, I do adore you bleeders _ Todd was grinning menacingly, gnashing his teeth. His dark pupils shrank and fire played in his ebony eyes.

"Or to order a scrumptious pie. I am here to speak with the beautiful Mrs. Lovett" Woodhull announced as he turned to her, his green eyes shining "You have my good word that I shall not take more than two minutes of your time miss ,and I hope you shall sincerely consider what I am about to ask you".

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help herself, it wasn't everyday a handsome man of this stature sent attention her way. _And it's not as if Mr.T is goin ta be bestowin' anythin' more than an_ _angered glance my way in this lifetime_ . Nellie couldn't contain the feeling of being completely flattered, a pink blush crept into her cheeks. " Jasper, ya may refer to me as Nellie".

Sweeney Todd was puzzled. He still held the belief that the lives of the wicked should be made brief, and therefore held extreme disgust and dislike for all human kind in his heart..but this was different. In a short amount of time,his extreme dislike for Jasper Woodhull had grown to a full- fledged hate, one that seemed to incinerate and scorch Todd's being from the inside out. And Todd didn't have the slightest idea as to why this was the case. Cursing under his breath, Todd left Nellie and Jasper standing outside, entered the shop, retrieved a bottle of gin from the bag, hastily uncorked it, and took swigs of it as he made his way up to his shop.

"Well then Nellie dear, I came here with a definite purpose, and nervous as I am, I must state that purpose now or never." Woodhull's blush was prominently red at this point. " Nellie, in about two weeks, I am hosting a dinner for my colleagues and their spouses. All sorts of delightfully snobbish characters. The dinner is to be held at my humble abode, and I have requested that my guests dress formally. I do realize how ladies adore purchasing new gowns for events such as these" Woodhull's voice trailed of and his lips twitched, as if he was sampling the flavor of his next words, " My point is, that it would do me both great honor and pleasure, if you were to accompany me." Woodhull finished, holding his breath and running a strong hand through his brown locks.

Nellie Lovett was pleasantly surprised, shocked really. _Wot an honor to be desired by a man like this_ she thought. Yet, she was troubled. Mrs.Lovett observed the warm glow of the blush that decorated Mr.Woodhull's high and rugged cheekbones. Nellie couldn't help but wish that his skin were similar to that of a pallid tapestry. She saw Woodhull run a hand through thick, glossy chestnut locks. Oh, if only those locks could be ebony, so black that at times they appeared blue..with a thick strip of white branding them. Lastly, she stared up into olive green eyes, and imagined coal black eyes, lit by fire, flashing back at her. _If only Mr.Woodhull were Mr. Todd _ Nellie thought, as a regretful longing racked her chest. _That man would rather see me burn than love me, his heart will always rest with his wife, because it is most certainly dead to me._

"Mr.Woodhull, it would be my pleasure" She stated, plastering her most charming, yet hollow smile on her face. It didn't reach her eyes. Or her heart.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_An enormous thanks, to those who have read my story so far! It really does my heart well to see all your lovely reviews! So with that keep reading and reviewing, there is much more to come and I want everyone's opinion on this..and for those waiting for a "moment of intimacy", so to speak, to occur between Todd and Lovett, thank you for your patience. All in good time, I promise!! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!! I just wanted to take some time to thank everyone for reading my story, all of your reviews have been so encouraging, and I'm really hoping for more sooooo please please please give me your opinions, reviews, feedback etc. Afterall, this is my first fanfic, and since most writers on here are more experienced than I am, some advice would be loved and appreciated!!! I would also like to add that this has been the hardest chapter to write so far..so I hope it's to everyones liking! -Tallica86 (Chrys)**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

…._And I would like to extend my supreme gratitude to both Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett for your much needed assistance on that dreadful evening. If not for your magnanimous and caring nature, I may not have been successful in my marriage to Mr. Anthony Hope. We currently reside in South Ockendon, a quiet countryside village outside of London, with Anthony's companions, Mr. and Mrs. Shelton. This, of course, is a temporary arrangement until authorities are able to retrieve more information on Judge Turpin's whereabouts and if necessary, his last will and testament. Please dear friends, do not hesitate to request assistance from my husband and I. I am in debt to you both, and to a certain degree, feel I owe you my life._

_With sincere gratitude,_

_Mrs. Johanna Hope_

Sweeney Todd let the wrinkled piece of paper lie limply in his hand. The familiar vacant cloud had cast itself over his eyes, and his heart deadened in his chest. Every now and then his flattened eyebrows would twitch to indicate he was in thought, his only companion being the polished razor resting in his holster. Todd had just sent another customer on their final journey when Toby had bounded up the steps to deliver Johanna's letter to him

"It jus' arrived this mornin'" Toby had informed Todd. Toby never discarded an opportunity to cast Todd his usual glare. The child felt it necessary to constantly keep his guard up around Todd; harm would never come to fall on Mrs. Lovett's head again. Toby had come dreadfully close to loosing his dear guardian once, and he wouldn't permit it to occur twice.

Todd had taken the letter without a word and slowly sliced away it's bindings with his useful friend. After reading all the information the tiny piece of paper had to offer, Todd had allowed his limp body to slump down into his chair.

_I was under the impression that they had escaped to somewhere beautifully exotic, far from this hole in the world.._

Todd had waited endless years to hear about or receive any information regarding his little lamb, Johanna. But now that Todd's wish had been granted, uncertainty and grief sank deep into his heart. He gazed at himself in the mirror, crimson tipped razor in hand, dark circles under his midnight eyes. _Is this the crazed monster you wish to introduce to Johanna as her father? _Todd thought. Benjamin Barker was supposed to greet this beautiful young woman who was his daughter. Benjamin Barker was supposed to bestow her with fatherly advice about the wide world and all its wonders. Benjamin Barker was supposed to walk his blushing daughter down the aisle and give her away. Benjamin Barker yes, not Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd had slaughtered and sliced his way through hundreds of customers to get to a single man. Did he truly want Sweeney Todd to meet Johanna Barker? Did he truly want a pure and untainted light to mingle with a sinister shell of soul? The question pounded at his brain and tore at his heart so ferociously, that it made Todd clutch at his chest in anguish. For once in months, not knowing which action to take, or what plan to devise, Todd rose from his chair. His mind had not the slightest notion as to where his feet were carrying him, but Todd allowed himself to be led.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice to see you dearie, 'ow 'ave you been keeping?" Mrs. Lovett made idle chit chat with one of her older female customers. She asked questions, but the answers fell on deaf ears. In Mrs. Lovett's eyes there was a faraway, almost trance-like gaze. Nellie had been lost deep in her thoughts since the day Jasper had made his intentions clear with his dinner invitation. Her thoughts had been a mixture of self-reprimand for her incessant pining over Mr. T, utter confusion in regards to how she should feel towards Jasper, and a small measure of excitement at the thought of attending a fancy dinner party.

At that moment, the very center of her thoughts ambled into her shop. His face was plagued by a pitiful look of angst. Todd's eyes, usually afire with anger or lit by deep thought, held the look specific to a condemned man nearing the gallows. Clutched firmly in one hand, was a tiny piece of beige paper.

_He musta received 'er letter_ Mrs. Lovett concluded, concern twisting her features into a frown as her eyes softened in sympathy. Mrs. Lovett herself had received a similar letter from Johanna. For some odd reason, the young woman had written individual letters to both Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd.

Todd said nothing, seemingly unaware of the flock of pie gobbling customers surrounding him in the shop at various tables and chairs. His gaze drifted slowly around the corners of the room, as if searching for salvation in any form. Todd's eyes landed on Mrs. Lovett and remained there, unmoving.

Although the man would never admit to it, Mrs. Lovett had known this would be the only method in which Todd would ever ask for her assistance, that wasn't in the form of a deep command or a threatening flash of his razor of course.

_Bloody 'ell, this useless creature is goin' ta cos' me a day of business_ Mrs. Lovett shook her head with a crooked smile on her face.

"Alright then my dearies", Mrs. Lovett's firm voice rose above the raucous murmur of the crowd, "I'm afraid an unavoidable matter has risen, and I mus' attend to some rather personal business. So finish up yer last few bites and swallows. Me shop is to be closed for the rest of the day".

Her last sentence was met with numerous protests and hissing jeers.

"I paid good money for this ere' food!!!"

"I ain't leavin an' you ain't gonna make me!!!"

" Yer stinkin' service is appallin', lady"

Unhappy customers continued their numerous protests. Men clenched their fists and began beating on the wooden tables and women crossed their arms in a huff.

An irritated Mrs. Lovett glanced at Todd, "A lil help 'ere love?" she asked and awaited a response. Perhaps a deep growl at the angry crowd, irrational beast that he was. Or at the very least, one of his razors could make a brief appearance as a simple warning. Todd stood motionless and oblivious to the angry crowd, silent and rooted as an oak, obviously tied up in his own mental anguish.

_Shoulda known better than ta expect otherwise_ Mrs. Lovett thought in exasperation. Her face had changed from its usual fair tint, to a frustrated red. Blowing an auburn curl out of her face, grabbing her trusty rolling pin, and tightening her apron, she stepped up on a table, ready for the kill

"OUT WITH THE LOT A' YA" She screamed, bringing her foot down into a horrified customer's plate in a stomp. This caused the pie and it's juicy filling to fly directly into a startled face and gaping mouth. Mrs. Lovett continued on her mission, "IF YA BUNCH A' CATTLE DON'T EXIT MY SHOP THIS VERY MOMENT, I SHALL NEVER BAKE ANOTHER PIE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!"

Her threat was more than sufficient. Herds of customers grabbed their belongings and exited the shop, in fear that they may never again experience the delectable and unique flavor of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies if they didn't comply.

As the door shut after the last customer made a hasty exit, Mrs. Lovett jumped down from her post to come face to face with Mr. Todd. Her feet landed softly on the floor and her face landed sheer inches away from his intense gaze . His quiet breaths fell on her lips. Mrs. Lovett's mouth went dry and her heart leapt into her throat due to their close proximity.

"Appropriate as always". Todd stated blankly, as he slid down into a chair, in a defeated slump. Distancing himself from her, as was expected.

Mrs. Lovett's pulse steadied, "Well, could you 'ave done a better job of dismissin an angry mob? The odds weren't exactly in me favor" She stated, temper slightly roused by his sarcasm, yet she calmed quickly when she remembered the matter at hand, the very reason why she had rapidly ushered her customers out.

"Wot troubles ya' Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett inquired, setting her hand down lightly on his knee, a gesture meant to communicate sympathy, not sin. At her touch, a disarming heat began to rise from her hand to his upper thigh, going dangerously higher, mimicking a thawing sensation. He slapped her hand away in haste, disgusted and confused at his reaction._Nothing more than male instinct_, he thought, finding himself to be repeating this self-reassuring statement in abundance these past weeks.

Saying nothing, he handed her Johanna's letter. He observed as her eyes scanned the piece of paper that was the source of his current misery. Oh, how he hated that he had ventured into her shop in search of assistance, although in truth, it was quite the unintentional act. When he had risen from his chair and ascended the stairs from his shop, he was truly uncertain to what his next course of action would be. It was almost as if his feet had been drawn to this very spot, seduced by an invisible force. On the other hand, it wasn't such a fruitless error. After all, confiding in her would aid in luring her trust back to him again.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes moved rapidly down the letter, absorbing every word. The words in Todd's letter were identical to one addressed to her, the only exception being the details Johanna had included about her short wedding to Anthony. Johanna had shared in detail, her deep disappointment at the rushed and sloppy nature of it. It was obvious to Mrs. That Johanna longed for a source of female companionship, for she had confided in Mrs. Lovett so readily. Deciding it would be best to keep this new communication a secret, as not to hurt Todd further, Mrs. Lovett looked up into a dark pair of eyes and began to speak.

"I'm afraid I understand yer dilemma all too well, Mr. T" Mrs. Lovett spoke softly, almost placing her hand over his, but acknowledging her error in time to withdraw hastily and place it neatly in her lap.

"How can you possibly begin to understand, Mrs. Lovett? Life is a game to you, one which you play lightly and conquer effortlessly. What can you possibly know of my dilemma?" Todd let out a pained breath and drew his razor from his holster to caress it, hoping to find familiar comfort in cold steel.

Mrs. Lovett sighed deeply and gazed out of the window, trying to find an object to focus her vision on, lest the tears threatening her lids spill forth. In a weak hushed tone she muttered "Oh Mr. T, simply because I know with all me heart what it feels like to fear that you'll never be worthy of a person's affections, despite all the effort in the world". She continued to scan Fleet Street, for once in her lifetime not having any desire to look him in the eye.

Todd gazed at her, astonished by her accuracy. He also noticed how her demeanor had changed upon uttering the statement.

Mrs. Lovett mustered up her courage, looked him in the eye once more, plastered on a quavering smile, and continued, " I realize that ya detest me in every sense of the word Mr. T, I'd be a fool not to realize that….but humor me, and you'll find me to 'ave an ear built to listen. One of me few talents, but a genuine one I assure ya".

Todd was unsure if it was the gentle tone of her voice, or the smooth manner in which her words flowed which provoked the same memory that had previously plagued him. Todd thought back to that day, on Lucy's birthday so many years ago, when she had offered him her hand of help, no questions asked or favors expected in return. On that day, they had been sitting in this very same spot. She had been near the window illuminated by the light of day, an angel of mercy, and he had sat across from her as a desperate Benjamin Barker. And the skeptical Todd knew in that moment that she only spoke the truth, she was only there to listen, as she always had been._ In truth I have nothing to lose, and her trust to gain_ Todd mused as he fondled his razor.

"It appears as if the rains have ceased momentarily, a walk would be appropriate" an unsmiling Todd suggested as he tore his gaze away from her to survey the scenery outside of the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair's spontaneously unmapped journey had led them to the grassy trails of Hyde Park. The majority of London's population favored the inside of their cozy homes on this unfriendly gray skied day, due to the recent rain soaked nature of the weather. Therefore the streets and park were nearly void of all people; with the exception of rag clad beggars and stray animals. The silent pair added to the black and white shades of the scenery, their pale skin, colorless clothing, and dark hair blending appropriately with it. Finally, Mr. Todd broke the silence, much to Mrs. Lovett's surprise.

"You know, Benjamin Barker was born to raise children, to guide and mold" Todd whispered, his voice laden with damage. " And I left that man on Devil's Island to rot in his weakness…and I, as I am, knows only how to destroy. I have no wish to allow Johanna any glimpse into the mind or heart of Sweeney Todd. She is pure and void of corruption, as I wish her to remain".

Even with Todd's declaration, his voice wavered in sorrow, and Mrs. Lovett could see the injury inflicted in him. She was present with the jagged path life had laid out for him, and his misfortune weighed heavily on her heart. Intent on hearing him out, she allowed him to continue.

"After all, it is a father's job to shield their offspring from the evils of this world, and therefore, it is my inherent duty to shield her from myself…" Todd's voice was lost in the persistent wind that had begun to violently shake the cracked leaves from the surrounding trees.

"Mr. T, I know very well that ya are an intelligent man in the truest sense", She bit her lip, lowered her eyes to the ground and shook her head " but it would take a daft man to make a decision similar to the one which ya are bought ta make" Mrs.Lovett stated, instinctively placing a slim hand on his shoulder.

A shaking Todd clenched his fist, he was fully prepared to inflict harm on her for the insult she had committed against him, for labeling him as daft and for touching him.

" Ya lost 'er once, because she was ripped out of yer hands by the wicked designs of Turpin and the cruel laws of life. Now, ya could do little to avoid that injustice, but if ya lose 'er again, at yer own hand, because ya are restrained by yer own fear, then ya are far from the clever Mr. T I know and deeply"

_Love, Love, Love…_

"respect" she finished, and with her ending words came the fierce crack of lightening and thick sheets of rain.

Ice cold water coated their clothing as the two came to an abrupt realization. Mrs. Lovett realized that the skies were now covered in a formidable blanket of bruised purple and black, and it was high time to head home. Todd realized, with resignation, that Mrs. Lovett's words had been his long lost solution.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett threw open the door to the shop and shut it, their breaths coming in short gasps. Completely soaked from head to toe, the trembling pair had no time to catch their breath as they sprinted from Hyde Park to the shop, opposed by the unforgivable force of the rain. Mrs. Lovett had begun giggling uncontrollably a few blocks prior, and it hadn't ceased upon their arrival to the shop. The shrill sound of her laughter had driven Todd mad from the moment it had started; he shot a warning look over her way. It was a look meant to strike dread deep into her heart, but it proved to be a grave mistake on his part. Instead of provoking the original desired effect, the gaze Todd had shot in her direction proved to work against him. Once he laid his dark eyes on her, he couldn't remove them; his gaze held captive. Todd's eyes began at her face, which was rosy due to the run, despite the cool temperatures. Her head was tilted back, revealing a long delicate throat, and her fingers sifted through her wet hair. Against his will, Todd's gaze landed on her heaving bosom, made slick from the rain. Her skin could be likened to wet ivory silk. Feeling his pulse accelerate, Todd eagerly searched for the nearest exit.

"If you will excuse me Mrs. Lovett" Todd uttered hastily as he dashed out of the pie shop, taking two stairs at a time to the safety of his sanctuary.

Losing all hopes that he might spare a few moments to sit and chit chat with her into the wee hours of the morning, she rolled her eyes as she slunk dejectedly to her bedroom

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good amount of time later, Nellie had reluctantly peeled herself away from the steaming water of a hot bath. The nearly scalding water had served to loosen every inch of wound up muscle, and she moved in a smooth languid motion to her closet. Wrapping herself in a long sleeved night shift, she purred in pleasure and relaxation. The white cotton shift reached just to the top of her ankles and it was brimmed in soft lace and silk ribbons, it was the only decent gift Albert had ever rewarded her with. Mrs. Lovett was overwhelmed by a merry mood which she couldn't explain, _ the bath musta did me soul some good._

Strolling on light feet to her lofty rectangular window, she strained to push it open. The powerful sheets of rain had been tamed to a weightless sprinkle, and a soft breeze caressed her face. Smiling to herself, she looked up to the sky. In a habit that she had maintained since childhood, Mrs. Lovett began to count the stars. As she passed over each silver wonder with a fascinated eye, thoughts supporting a single idea grew in her mind, _regardless of past discrepancies_, _perhaps I can trust Mr. T again…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to an unsuspecting Mrs. Lovett, a predator eyed her. The stalking beast stood at the slightly open crack of her bedroom door, protected by the dark shadows of the closed pie shop .Sweeney Todd had been eyeing the oblivious baker hungrily since her deliciously curved silhouette had slipped on the white night shift. His breathing arrived in labored gasps, as his eyes drank in every line and curve of Mrs. Lovett's form. Within Todd's eyes, a raging fire had been ignited. Although this time the flashing fire wasn't fueled by murderous intent or an urge to unsheathe his razor. No, this time the flashing fire in Todd's eyes was a product of pure, heated, and involuntary lust. At the sight of her rain soaked body a spark had been kindled in Todd. As he fled from her in an attempt to escape that spark, up the stairs to his shop, a blaze had ensued, scorching all other conscious thoughts. He had been pacing , back and forth in his parlor. As every feverish thought had assailed him, he increased his pace, as if attempting to run from the longing that had begun to fester and burn. Finally, as sweat poured from his brow, he sat down in his chair, in an attempt to soothe his nerves and calm his breathing, to no avail. The yearning began to hit him in waves, centering in his abdomen and radiating throughout his unwilling body. It was a cruel hunger pang so intense, that it had ripped him from his chair and placed him at the crack of her bedroom door, and oh how he loathed himself for that. His temples pulsed and yearning throbbed through every inch of his limbs In Todd's eyes lustful flames burned so intensely, like two freshly heated pincers. Todd was almost certain that the desire in his eyes shone so brightly, that if she turned his way she could view two red coals amongst the darkness. The aching grew so tortuously strong, that Todd had to bite his lip with a force that caused blood to drip and fall to his tongue. All that he had been attempting to restrain had burst forth, like a devastating flood, wrecking everything in its path. The wind from outside of Mrs. Lovett's window fell swiftly on her form, causing the night shift to press against her luscious body. The sheer white material of the gown put her dusky nipples and the darkness at the juncture of her thighs on display. The sight of her caused a bolt of fierce white hot heat to shoot through Todd. The evidence of his arousal pressed painfully against his pants.

_It would take such minimal effort to rip that gown from her body and force her to yield to me. How simple it would be to rid myself of this need_ Todd thought desperately, as he gazed down at his hands. They had begun to itch uncontrollably at the thought of kneading her soft flesh His finger nails bit into the skin of his hand, punishing it for it's covetous nature.

_Just once, it's as simple as that, that's all it would take to rid myself of these urges, those urges that make me so weak. Weak and unworthy of my darling Lucy……Lucy._

The name began to pound at his temples in a steady rhythm, and Todd silently cursed himself. His fever began to subside, and although the thought of Lucy still incited grief in him, relief to be free of his unwanted desires flooded him. Briefly forgetting his location, he stepped forward, putting all of his weight on his front foot. This motion caused the floorboards to moan and creak beneath him.

Mrs. Lovett's peaceful demeanor was disrupted by the noise, "Who's there?" she called out. Taking long strides to her door she flung it open and peered into the quiet darkness of an empty kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His strong fingers dug into the yielding flesh of her arms, pinning her to his bed, just as he'd imagined and wanted. Leaning down, he sunk his teeth into the velvet skin at her shoulder. A wanton moan escaped her lips. He ran his fingers over the curves of her body, pinching her nipple and causing her to squeal in delight. Bringing his head up, with a groan, Sweeney Todd came face to face with a flushed and panting Mrs. Lovett._

Sweeney Todd was awakened by a slight tapping at his door. Todd was soaked in sweat and the effects of the dream where apparent and pressing stiffly against his trousers. Glancing over at the door, Todd could only conceive of one person who would have the nerve to disturb him at this hour, and she would pay dearly for her crime. All thoughts of his wife had been replaced once again by a throbbing hunger, and a powerful urge to hold Mrs. Lovett down in his bed.

_Not a thing more than male instinct, just fuck her out of your system_ Todd thought to himself. Yet anger and guilt persisted,_ You are a weak man, with not even the slightest grasp on yourself. Did your self control die with Lucy?_

Even as these warring thoughts assailed him, Todd made his way to open the door, excitement playing wildly in him.

_Just take what you want, she owes that mucht to you. And what immense satisfaction could come from inflicting bruises and wounds on that skin, they would stand out most perfectly. It's just another opportunity to maim that insufferable bitch_. At this thought, Todd arrived at his decision. He would throw the door open, grab the unsuspecting woman by her tangled mess of hair, rip the clothes from that body, and leave his mark. Hearing her screams of pain as he shoved his rage deep inside of her would be quite rewarding. Heat began to boil inside of him, melting all self control, as he grasped the door knob. His eyes flashed and nostrils flared as his breathing became heavy with anticipation. Todd twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, causing it to creak on it's hinges as it slammed into the wall.

Todd stared out into the night, into emptiness. Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be seen. Rain drops landed lightly on Todd's head and, the only thing in sight was numerous gray rooftops and a thick layer of murky fog. Todd's clenched fist banged repeatedly against the doorway in a fit of frustration, causing splinters to fly in every direction. As Sweeney turned to go inside and attempt to accomplish a dream free slumber, his foot tapped lightly against something. Dropping his eyes to the floor, all of Todd's previous anger was swept away by the harsh winds. Falling to his knees, his hands caressed the wooden box that had been left at his doorstep in a loving and dedicated fashion. Opening the box, he lifted a silver beauty from its confinement and raised it to the sky in a worship ritual of sorts. His friends had been returned to him, and so had Mrs. Lovett's trust. He was that much closer to his goal. Todd kissed the tip of the steel instrument, swearing he could taste and smell the future blood.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello there everyone!!! Here we have another completed chapter. It's a long chapter, longest I've ever posted in fact. This is due to the fact that I waited so long to update (school obligations) and also due to the fact that I won't be able to update again until Spring Break (March 20**__**th**__**). I have an Audiology (anatomy and physiology of the ear) final to study for; the class is definitely as lame as it sounds. So I figured, why not leave something with more length and extra detail out there? Thanks again for all your reviews, I really want your feedback on this chapter…so difficult to write and I am a bit unsure of it. ENJOY ) Chrys.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__****_

" The stench of death arose from their very chimney, sir. Smelt it with me own nose, I did….and that snide wench, wot wit 'er nose up in the air, struttin about in those outfits like a common hussy, claimin' I put cats in me pies..the nerve."

Mildred Mooney's words dripped with contempt and aggravation, as she shook her head, bringing wrinkle wrought hands up to smooth scanty gray hair.

"Mrs. Mooney, if you would kindly stay on track, please continue with the complete details regarding the evening of October 26th."

A tall, lean man with a polished bald head and sharp sky blue eyes glanced up from his notepad and tightened his grip, knuckles cracking. The officer was clearly annoyed with the gossip- filled nature of the conversation.

"Why 'a course, Constable Kingsley, I'm only here to 'elp. I've always prided meself on bein' a respectable law abidin' citizen," Mrs. Mooney straightened her posture and puffed out her chest, " To put it simple, I was walkin' down Fleet Street, I had jus' come from visitin' me dear friend Margery, poor dear was dreadfully sick, almos' caught 'er death of a cold.."

Mrs. Mooney and Constable Kingsley had been sitting stagnant in the cramped and dust filled confinement of the officer's headquarters for over two hours, and the old woman was itching for the opportunity to disclose a bit of gossip.

"Spare me idle details, Mrs. Mooney, all we require is your statement," The Constable swiftly snapped at her before she could continue with her pointless drabble.

"Anyhow, I jus' so happened to pass by that shop a' hers and 'appened to spy Mr. Bamford, 'avin words wit her and…oh wots 'is name ,the barber…Mr. Todd, sneaky fellow, sends chills up me spine. Well, that barber persuaded Mr. Bamford to accompany him up to 'is parlor for a quick shave. Mr. Todd was a tad overeager for the opportunity. An' that hussy, pardon me sir, Mrs. Lovett 'ad this smile on 'er face, the pleased look of a criminal. Sometime later, his honor, Judge Turpin arrived at their doorstep, lookin' all distraught and eager. Well, Mr. Todd welcomed 'im into 'is parlor as well, an evil glint reflectin in is' eye, sir, one that'll stay within me till the day I die."

Mrs. Mooney brought a withered hand up to her forehead for dramatic effect, but lowered it when she opened one eye to find Constable Kingsley unaffected, "Neither Mr.Bamford, nor Judge Turpin returned."

Constable Luther Kingsley recorded this last sentence in his notebook, and straightened his posture, standing well over a daunting six feet tall in height.

"That'll do Mrs. Mooney, an investigation shall shortly commence, and your assistance has been of great value to us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dearest Johanna,_

_ I find your warmhearted nature to be quite refreshing. I always find it healthy to have a female companion to converse with. I shall be more than happy to lend you any baking advice you may need in the future, and I am relived to hear that Anthony enjoyed the lemon pepper chicken. It was one of my Albert's many favorites, God rest his soul. As far as gardening is concerned, I am partial to daisies and gilly flowers. I've always fancied a garden, but Albert thought it a blatant waste of time, what with a business to run. Well, enough with idle chatter, I do have a question I must ask you, my dear. I would be forever grateful to Mr. Hope and yourself if you could take watch over my darling Toby for three dates: the 10__th__, 11__th__, and 12__th__. He is quite the obedient child and therefore shouldn't pose a problem to briefly house. Reason being is I have a dinner to attend with one Mr. Jasper Woodhull. He is quite the proper and polite gentlemen, if I do say so myself. I would love to have the three days free to prepare and locate a decent outfit. My immense thanks to you, for your understanding. Please notify me at your earliest convenience, as to if this is feasible. Until then, I await your response._

_Sincerely with love and care,_

_Eleanor Lovett._

Mrs. Lovett set her pen and paper down on her desk and let out a bored sigh as she scanned the rain drenched scenery outside of her bedroom window. Thick rain coated the window pane, and descending droplets formed intricate paths and designs as they fell. Herds of tardy churchgoers scurried along the cobblestone streets. Londoners in all their Sunday best pulled their coats tighter to their bodies in order to escape the icy chill of the rain. Mrs. Lovett watched them, vastly uninterested, and began twirling a curl around her finger in a repetitive fashion resulting from extreme boredom. It was Sunday, and the pie shop was closed until four pm when it would open for supper. If Mrs. Lovett detested one thing, it was having absolutely nothing to occupy her time with. Toby had risen early in order to clean and decorate the shop, as a gift to his dear mum. The darling child's act of kindness and devotion had warmed her heart at first, but as she sat now with not a thing left to wash or dust, she began to feel pangs of annoyed restlessness.

Mrs. Lovett cast her eyes down to her letter once more, a sad smile graced her lips and a melancholy sigh escaped her.

_Correspondin' with dear lil' Johanna truly 'as been a joy.. oh, if only I 'ad a daughter of me own.._

The wistful nature of Mrs. Lovett's thoughts brought another matter to her attention, one that caused her brow to knot and furrow with concern.

_Mr. T would be quite furious with me if he were to find this letter lyin about, wot with him bein' quite unaware of me correspondin' with 'is daughter...an' besides that …_

She cast her eyes to the clock for the millionth time that day. It was 1pm. Mrs. Lovett gasped, realizing that she was dreadfully tardy.

_It's time to bring that useless beast 'is lunch. Can't very well 'ave 'im starving away, although I doubt he'll touch a scrap._

With a new mission at hand, Mrs. Lovett's mood shifted from gloomy to cheerful in a quick flash, her deep frown transforming into a toothy smile, as she brushed off her thick black skirts and set to business. The clanging of kitchenware resounded harmoniously as she hummed lightheartedly.

"By the sea, Don't ya love the weather.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To his delight, this one was a bleeder. A wonderful gurgling sound was emitted from the younger gentlemen's throat, and his scarlet life source had painted Sweeney Todd's white cotton sleeves. The crimson treasure enveloped his hands, its warmth making Sweeney feel alive. His heart beat in an untamed tempo, causing his pulse to race and he breathed deeply, feeling the magnificent oxygen bless his lungs. The joy in a kill always made him feel strangely alive.

_You love that feeling, don't you Todd? It's almost as if human qualities have once again returned to you, but not quite human. More like animal. Or beast rather, a ferocious hungry beast..similar to when you hunger for her.._

"NO!" Todd grasped at the hair at his temples, as if trying to shake free of his last thoughts, and gritted his teeth in a snarl. Lifting his foot from the ground, he let it fall with brute force upon the chair's pedal. The body slumped sloppily down the chute and made a gratifying crunch as the spinal column was severed on blood stained cement.

Yet Todd heard none of it, for he was battling another form of disease, a rising fever to be exact. During the numerous months prior to that fateful evening in the bake house, he had never been plagued by such a sickness. This sickness being the loathed ache that was desire, and its pangs bit at him mercilessly whenever Mrs. Lovett was in proximity. Todd couldn't deny, that prior to the discovery of Mrs. Lovett's betrayal, he had noticed for a fleeting second, the pleasing lines of her feminine form. At that time, Todd had easily attributed his lingering eyes to the fact that he had been contained in imprisonment for fifteen years, shut away from even the slightest glimpse of a woman. Furthermore, it had always taken minimal effort to expel these thoughts from his tormented head, and fill it with more useful notions, like the reward of Turpin's blood or the sweet memories of Lucy. It was only during these past months, when Todd had initiated the recent plot to gain Mrs. Lovett's trust and end her life as a result, that he had been forced to focus all attentions on her.

In that time, Sweeney had been brought face to face with all that encompassed Mrs. Lovett. From the peaceful memory of the past companionship they had shared when he was still Benjamin Barker, to her cheerful carefree nature, and her constant willingness to assist him in all matters. Not to mention the manner in which her soft skin brushed delightfully against his every now and then, the lavender scent that the winds carried from her hair, and the clinging of those lacy fabrics she favored to that delicious figure..

_DAMNATION_

_All of this filth and disgrace has rooted itself within me…… What purpose did that blasted plan serve if this weakness consumes me? _Todd's face twisted with self-disgust.

The hasty fumbling of a door knob penetrated his thoughts, and without a confirmation that entrance was acceptable, the source of his troubled thoughts came into view. A grinning Mrs. Lovett sashayed into his parlor. She carried a tray that held a bowl heaping with succulent chicken slices, fresh vegetables, and a rich gravy broth.

"You are to knock before you enter Mrs. Lovett, it isn't a terribly difficult concept," Todd warned in a deeply threatening tone, eyeing her menacingly.

His head was tipped slightly, lips firmly set into a thin line, eyes reflecting flames.

_That woman is becoming foolishly overconfident,_ Todd thought in disapproval as he eagerly ran a fingertip along the edge of his razor.

Mrs. Lovett, oblivious to the early signs of a brewing tempest, wasted no time in attempting to explain herself

"Well ya' see Mr. T, I was in the middle of calculatin' our expenses for this month, when I realized that I 'ad foolishly lost track of time. I realize that I'm quite late with your lunch, but I made ya' somethin' special," she stated with a warm smile and a wink .

"Mrs. Lovett, I am in absolutely no need of nourishment. Now, no doubt, you can find your own way out," Todd growled, tightening the grip on his razor, molten lava beginning to bubble beneath a dark exterior.

"Oh nonsense Mr. T, we are all in need of nourishment. You mus' eat ta keep yer strength up, wot with all these customers comin' every hour, common sense love, it is."

Mrs. Lovett's tone was sickeningly sweet, and her words flowed in a swift stream, assaulting Todd's ears. She pushed the tray with the steaming bowl under Todd's nose, and gave a slight nod, gesturing for him to take it.

A snarl, deep and guttural rose from deep within Todd's throat and he lunged in her direction. In one swift motion, Todd brought his arm down on the tray, sending soup and shards of porcelain to scatter haphazardly about the floor. Mrs. Lovett barely had time to bring her quaking arms up to shield her face before his vise like grip encircled her neck

"M-M-Mr. T, let go a' me," Mrs. Lovett uttered choked syllables, shocked tears made their journey down her sunken cheeks. She continued pleading, "I was merely tryna help ya, I assumed you might enjoy a lil lunch…please Mr. T, you're hurtin' me."

Small amounts of limited air escaped her lips as she weakly attempted to pry his tightening hands away from her throat with her fingernails.

"Your assumption was incorrect, Mrs. Lovett. Now remove the notion that you are of any use to me out of your cloud filled head. I never needed you or your help, nor will I ever," Todd hissed as he harshly shoved her in the direction of the door, her throat finally released.

Her back came into harsh contact with the wall and she whimpered, wounded both physically and emotionally. Todd then turned sharply on a heel and strode to his chair. Taking a seat, he positioned his back to her and began polishing his razors diligently, as if the previous events had never occurred. Todd listened intently to the rustling of skirts, ragged intakes of breath, and finally the forceful shutting of a door and a rush of footsteps down the stairs. The echoing of each sound caressed his ears, and Todd took them in with a satisfied smirk.

_She is a sickness, but each sickness has its remedy_ Todd mused with a low chuckle, allowing his razors to reflect the light escaping in from the window, a gift for his eyes alone.

_What in the bloody hell are you waiting for Todd? What use does a plan serve, if you don't…execute._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

The repetitive banging of a window sill, being thrown viciously about by violent winds, forced Mrs. Lovett to bring her head up from scrubbing stubborn stains from countertops. Vexed by the disturbance, she uttered aggravated grunts as she worked to shut the heavy contraption. The rush of famished customers had brought with them an endless supply of copious complaints and sparse tips. The gluttonous mob had consumed a two day supply of dough and victims. The day's demands had weighed heavily on Toby, who had been more than willing to grab a bottle of gin and retire to bed early, at the request of his doting mum. Although she had been pushed to her limit, feeling as if she teetered on the brink of madness, Mrs. Lovett was grateful for the distraction. Bringing her work strained arms above her head in a stretch; she shut her eyes and attempted to forget the disheartening events that had occurred earlier in Mr. T's parlor. She couldn't help but feel as if all of the previous progress the pair had accomplished had been slaughtered, similar to one of Mr. T's customers. With that thought she brought her hand up to her neck and flinched as intense twinges of pain spread through her skin. The marks Todd had inflicted were slight purple streaks, most of the damage being done just under her jaw line. Wondering if she had any amount of salving ointment lying about, she brought her hand up to massage the injured area.

"I left quite the mark."

The malicious statement fell from Sweeny Todd's smirking lips as he stepped slowly through the door of the shop, emerging from the shadows.

The baritone rumble of his voice caused Mrs. Lovett's breath to catch in her throat, her shoulders tensed and jumped at the formidable sound. Bringing her hand to her chest in order to slow the slamming of her heart, she eyed him suspiciously. Not even the slightest creaking of the floorboards, or rattling of the closing door frame, had alerted her as this serpent had slid into her quarters. The prowling beast began to slink in her direction, with tortuously slow steps.

"I suppose ya' did Mr. T, nothin' a bit of me ointment won't repair," Mrs. Lovett began to back away from him, desperately wishing she hadn't disregarded her trusty rolling pin, "I mus be off ta bed now, had me a rough day, an' me feet are givin' me quite a pain."

Trembling with unstable nerves, she sharply pivoted, setting one foot in the direction of her bedroom when a hand landed heavily on her shoulder. Effortlessly, Todd spun an alarmed Mrs. Lovett in nearly a complete circle, bringing another hand down on her free shoulder to steady her directly in front of him. Obsidian black eyes bore into her wide ones, and a shudder ripped through her. Her reaction pleased him, prompting a wicked smile from Todd.

"Do you fear me, Mrs. Lovett?" Todd spat, sadistically amused.

" Why a'course I do Mr. T, an untamed beast is wot you are, likely ta turn on me when ya' wish, an' subject me to wotever you deem fit,..an' I'm most certain that would involve a waltz wit a razor," Mrs. Lovett gulped, attempting to swallow her fear.

She longed to shut her eyes and escape, but she knew better. With an erratic devil like Mr. T, the moment she laid her guard to rest, it was possible he'd lay her life to rest alongside it.

"You awarded me my razors, did you not? If I strike such fear into your heart, why return them at all?" Todd's fingers shot up to gently trace the dark shadows the bruises had formed. Her rapid pulse caressed his fingertips, sending chills to course down his spine. The effect agitated him, his hand leaving her neck to dig into her shoulder once again.

Mrs. Lovett gathered enough wits and courage to look Todd in the eye and deliver an honest answer.

"I suppose I am a foolish woman, with 'er head nestled deep in the clouds, harborin' foolish fantasies," Mrs. Lovett reluctantly continued, "But my reasoning is that more than anythin', I want ya ta trust me. This is wot' I desire more than any amount of profit or grandeur. An' by me keepin' enough faith in you ta hand over the very thing that has the ability to lead me to the grave, my hope is that one day you shall see that my sole desire is ta assist you…as I always 'ave and will."

The honesty in her confession had the ability to render her more helpless than any razor's edge ever could.

Todd stiffened at her answer, digging his hands more forcefully into the flesh of her shoulders. The foundation of his plan had been both altered and cemented simultaneously. For a fleeting moment, the pure and unadulterated truth wrapped around her every word served to momentarily scatter the firmly rooted plan of demise Todd had held fast to. Yet the anguish wrapped in the memory of her previous betrayal instantly brought Todd to his senses. The ever persistent Todd gathered the pieces of his original scheme quickly, not one to be swayed from his purpose. Once again setting his feet upon the path to revenge, Todd could feel his victory pulsing through his veins.

_Her faith still lies within me, she makes this the ever simple task._

Loosing his grip on her shoulders abruptly, Todd sauntered over to her dusty wooden shelves. Lifting from the shelf a gleaming bottle of gin, a red velvet box of chocolate from the open air market, and two tall glasses, Todd made his way to a table. He pulled out two chairs, swiftly tore open the box of sweets, and proceeded to fill the two glasses midway with the inviting liquor.

"Join me, my dear? I hate to think I was the root of your day's strife. Allow me to make it up to you," Todd slowly extended a slender hand in her direction.

Mrs. Lovett stood her ground, sizing him up with her hands situated firmly on her hips.

_Strife isn't even the half of it, ya' pompous, condescendin' bag of..._

"It shall be similar to the old days again, I assure you. You do, of course, recall the old days my dear, do you not?" Todd spoke in soft reassuring tones, offering her a slight hint of a smile and a wink.

'_Ow in the world, does that man 'ave the ability to give me the desire ta swoon in delight, yet beat the brains out 'a his head with me rolling pin at the same time…_

Mrs. Lovett pondered this deeply as she dusted the crumbs off of a creaky wooden chair, and sat in quiet hesitance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett set herself down at a table by the kitchen window, at Todd's suggestion. As her pulse began to steady from the previous event, she raised her glass to her lips to take small sips of the sweetly strong liquid while Todd gulped down his first serving and explained his intention. It was clear to Mrs. Lovett, that Mr. T was adamant on having them down glass after glass of the powerful gin, the only victory being able to walk a straight line without toppling over.

The notion of allowing the potent liquid to send her into a serenely relaxed state and to be able to share the same breathing room as Mr. Todd had attracted her interest instantly. On the contrary, the thought of becoming a sloppy stumbling drunkard in front of Todd's very eyes was less than appealing.

"Well, Mr. T, we could very well do that, and 'ave ourselves crawlin' and crashin' to our quarters in no less than 'alf an hour… or we could make this whole endeavor slightly more interesting," Mrs. Lovett suggested, circling the brim of her glass with a finger.

Todd gazed at her with skeptic irritation. He was keen on following out every step of his plot accordingly, without any obstructing obstacles: letting the liquor slow her defenses, and when her body became heavy with relaxation, allowing his friends to complete their final task. Yet, in despite of himself , an eyebrow raised, as his curiosity had been vaguely piqued.

"Do continue, my dear" he ventured, lounging back in his chair as he prepared to listen.

"Well, if I may suggest a game a' sorts? A game that will serve to test our memories, an' that could get quite interestin' indeed, seein as gin turns thoughts into slop," Mrs. Lovett explained and continued, "The rules and object of the game are both quite simple. We both must describe in precise detail, memories we both share from the old days…," Mrs. Lovett paused to inhale, and held her breath in anticipation, knowing all too well that she was about to venture into dangerous territory, "from the days before yer' transport, when we derived joy from each other's company….fact is, whether ya' like it or not Mr. T, we were at one time, good chums," she finished and winced internally, preparing to shelter herself from an explosion of fury that was due at any second.

Mrs. Lovett acknowledged her own insanity, for even attempting to suggest an activity of this nature. She supposed she was driven by the tempting prospect of having an opportunity to engage in a prolonged and somewhat sentimental conversation with Todd. Mrs. Lovett was also painfully aware that the only instance, in which Mr. T would allow such a conversation to occur, would be if intoxication overtook him.

Todd remained silent, fist wrapped tightly around his newly filled glass of gin. The idea of allowing Mrs. Lovett to indulge herself in the satisfaction of nostalgia stirred both intrigue and resentment in the stoic faced man. Todd had no desire to reopen an old wound, to have his days as Benjamin Barker lain out before him. However, he was eager to watch Mrs. Lovett's dignity disappear with each shot of gin that slid down that delicate throat, that which would soon be decorated with graceful scarlet ribbons. Not to mention, if his plot was to be carried out successfully, a small measure of compliance was required on his part.

"Very well, Mrs. Lovett, we shall engage in this game of yours. However, if I am to allow you to lay the grounds, I must insist on forming the rules. Do we have an agreement?" Todd propositioned, smirking.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and the corners of her lips curved upward in anticipation. Her pleasure at his consent was obvious, and lost in her elation, she sealed the deal, "Agreed".

Todd's smirk transformed into a wicked, teeth barring grin.

"For every memory that is quoted with complete accuracy, with no absent details, we both must consume a third of our glass. However, if the quoted memory contains any errors whatsoever, the guilty party must consume both portions," Todd stated with blatant satisfaction.

Mrs. Lovett contemplated this proposal, doubt mingling with excitement. She wasn't entirely confident in her drinking abilities. Her experience with alcohol wasn't extensive in the least bit, perhaps consuming a glass here and there alongside a customer, in order to gain positive rapport and a larger tip.

_The las' thing I want ta do is make a blasted drunken fool 'a meself…but then again, an opportunity such as this isn't likely to present itself in another million bloody years.._

Eventually, her doubts began to dwindle and the excitement of the challenge helped to sway her decision.

"I accept your challenge Mr. T, jus' keep in mind, there's absolutely no shame in bein' beat by a woman," she spoke her words confidently, lifted the cool glass to her lips, and allowed the burning liquor slide down her throat for added effect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their game had commenced at a relaxed pace, the first memories the pair had chosen to quote were simple and uncomplicated. They included past hobbies, mutually attended social events, books read, past jokes, and favorite riddles. When it could be concluded that a memory had been quoted error free, a strangely enthusiastic Sweeney Todd had taken that as a cue to fill both glasses. At first, Mrs. Lovett had watched with great concern as each time a new stream of gin settled itself into her glass. She was threatened with a strong gag reflex as the stinging liquor scarred her windpipe. However, as countless rounds of memory quotations and gin had commenced, she had ceased to feel the liquor violate her throat and began to feel it skip around in her head. The room had begun a slow, warm, waltz about her woozy head and her blurred surroundings danced aimlessly in the air in front of her face. Bringing her hand up to her forehead, in an attempt to still the burning dizziness, she shut her eyes. Lightheaded feelings of giddiness were causing white flashes to appear on the insides of her eyelids. Upon reopening her eyes, she witnessed Mr. T's form dividing itself in two, and then joining back as one again. Her blurred vision, heated skin, and lightheadedness provoked spontaneous bouts of giggles. Mrs. Lovett lazily trailed her hand to the box of chocolates, swatted the top off and chose one of the decadent treats. Sinking her teeth into the soft cherry filled candy, she slowly licked the residue from her lips, and hummed in indulgent pleasure.

Sweeney Todd ran his eyes over her heavily lidded eyes to her crooked, liquor induced grin. Her hum of enjoyment caressed his ears and mingled with the liquor burning in the pit of his stomach. His eyes fell on her lips as she traced them with her tongue and the sight triggered subtle flames which licked at his already aching body. In an attempt to subdue the kindled flame, he poured filled another glass to the brim with gin and sent it on a swift journey down his throat.

_Only the weak are distractible, just keep the gin flowing, and your mind on your purpose _Todd mentally repeated to himself, thoughts flying to the razor concealed securely in his sleeve.

"Well alright then Mr. T, I 'ave another one for ya,' " Mrs. Lovett clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Do ya remember ol' Mr. Brunswick, the 'ealth inspecta'?

The gentleman who 'ad not a single hair atop his round, shiny head? I can recall the time he came about me shop lookin' to conduct an inspection. I was taken by complete surprise. Ya frightened 'im off by followin' 'im around, scratchin' yerself ,and wot not, until he ran off with the fear of obtaining wotever form of body lice ya were pretendin to have," Mrs. Lovett spit out her statement in between fits of unrestrained laughter.

Todd let a low chuckle escape him, "Yes of course, the gentleman who smelled of cabbage and wet canines, how could I forget?" At his statement, a stream of deep laughter fell from his lips, one that took Todd by surprise.

_Perhaps I am undergoing the effects of that bloody poison after all_, Todd thought with displeasure as he lifted his glass to the light to peer at the contents.

"Yet, you are incorrect in your quotation, Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Brunswick was toothless, not hairless," Todd corrected as he lifted the bottle to double the contents of her glass, as to follow his rules, "And I'm quite surprised you have forgotten this fact, for the fellow always had an eye for you….similar to a Mr. Woodhull".

Todd's smile diminished as he uttered that cursed name, his teeth gnashed, and his fingers itched to clasp his razor.

A peach pink color crept into Mrs. Lovett's cheeks, generated by the alcohol and unexpected flattery, "Oh that's silly Mr. T…although I suppose you are correct, wot wit 'is dinner invitation an' all…"

Todd's face grew livid, and his nails bit into his palms, "So, tell me, did you accept his gracious offer?"

"Well, a' course I did, Mr. T. It was the proper polite thing to do. Wot wit all the business he's been bringin' to me shop, recommendin' me pies to his colleagues. I'm in no position to decline such an offer," Mrs. Lovett, still blushing, and teetering slightly on her seat, picked up another chocolate which she began to nibble at.

"Are you aware of what expectations an arrogant braggart such as Woodhull has? I'd wager that his intentions are far from honorable," Todd spat, a look of disgust playing over his features. His heart was lead in his chest and rage pumped forcefully through his veins, this unfamiliar emotion mercilessly shaking his stone foundation.

"I suppose I can take care of meself if it ever came down to it, Mr. T. I am far from 'elpless, grew up amongst brothers, I did, and know 'ow to properly throw a punch to the face," Mrs. Lovett retorted, bewildered by the sudden shift in Todd's behavior.

"You seem grossly overconfident in your ability to defend yourself, my dear. And what if you are wrong in your assumption? What is to occur in the instance that he overpowers you? Or perhaps, you may decide that you want to encourage his advances?" Todd inquired with a growl, fire coursing through him, threatening to boil over onto the surface.

"Jus' wot are ya' implyin'?" Mrs. Lovett's formerly flattered state was replaced by heated insult. She downed the remainder of her glass with indignation.

"I'm simply curious as to what your limits are Mrs. Lovett; we are both adults and human. With basic human urges and desires," Todd stated, staring up at her from hooded eyes, his pulse rate rising steadily with unexplained fury at the involuntary images of Woodhulls' greedy hands on her skin, "It wouldn't be unnatural for you to enjoy a bit of a romp".

Mrs. Lovett's hurt stabbed deep into the pit of her stomach. The stinging insult of his words struck with the same force as his razors. Her chest began to rapidly rise and fall, as if trying to rid itself of the ache that had centered itself there The man she held in reverent admiration fancied her a loose woman, eager to lie on her back for any simple man. Before she could realize the mistake she was about to make, she lost control of her senses. Aided by liquid courage, she instinctively swung her hand back to slap him.

Todd's reaction reflex was unaffected by the multiple glasses of gin. The instigation had been his intent, and pleased with her angered reaction, he caught her hand in midair.

"There, there Mrs. Lovett. Like I said, I'm simply curious as to how far your limits stretch. Shall we test them?" Todd inquired in a low tone. His self control was draining slowly, like grains of sand from an hour glass. His pulse throbbed violently with heated yearning as he stared intently at her long, pale, fingers and noticed a chocolate stain on the soft tip of her index finger. Lifting her hand, he slowly sucked in

the entire length of her finger into his mouth, allowing his tongue to lap the chocolate off of the tip.

Mrs. Lovett drew in a sharp intake of breath, attempting to conserve what little of it was left in her lungs, for wild flames had scorched the rest. The stunned expression on her face mingled with heavy lidded desire.

"M-M-Mr. T?" she questioned, chest heaving violently.

"I do wonder what other liberties you would allow, Mrs. Lovett," Todd whispered deeply, a deep aching sensation coursing through his body and settling itself in the form of rigid hunger.

His hand began a slowly torturous journey to her neck, and settled right underneath the elegant line of her jaw. Upon gently settling his hand into place on her neck, Todd observed the manner in which his fingers fit perfectly with the shadowed mark he had branded her with earlier. The mark of _his_ fingertips, it was the brand of a conqueror on his newfound territory. A surge of possessiveness and smoldering lust overwhelmed him. His determination to execute his plan was eaten alive by the unrestrained blaze of once confined desire. Todd lost all ability to think, it was replaced by instinctive want.

Replacing his hand with his mouth, he began to nip and suck at the bruised flesh, tracing the outline of the purple skin with his tongue. His hungry lips sought out other areas of her flesh, trailing moist kisses from her collarbone to her earlobe, stopping every so often to bite lightly. He lifted his head, and uttered a groan as he felt her body shiver and her breathy moans fall on his ears.

Mrs. Lovett, engulfed by the singe of desire, had lost all concept of time. In fact, she wasn't entirely convinced that she was truly awake. This euphoria must be a dream. A dream in which Mr. T was biting lightly at her earlobe, and running his hands hungrily over her body. A dream in which she felt his ardent desire pressing at her through the layers of his trousers and her skirts.

Todd drew his lips away from her earlobe and sent them crashing down on her soft, yielding mouth. He felt like a man starved, intent on devouring the sweetness of her trembling lips. Waves of heat collided with the individual fibers of his being as he felt her lightly run the tip of her tongue on his lower lip. Todd awarded her action with a slow nibbling motion along her lips. Sweeney Todd pressed his mouth to her with a rapidly growing hunger. Low moans that were stifled by Todd's demanding lips attempted to escape Mrs. Lovett's throat. Both parties were being tossed askew within a tempest of hunger that had once been retrained, but was now set free.

Todd's lust had grown into a domineering force, and he found he could no longer restrain himself from taking what he desired most; to sate his lust and be rid of this demanding need. She looked at him, with enormous brown eyes that begged him to relieve her of her hunger. Hooking his fingertips into the neckline of her dress, he claimed her lips once more, searing her to her core. Tensing the muscles in his arms, he tore the flimsy material of her dress apart with a satisfying rip. The motion sent a silver object flying from Todd's sleeve. It spiraled in the air, cast its glint towards Todd's eye, and landed with a clear pitched clank on the wooden floorboards. Mrs. Lovett's eyes remained half lidded, the sound not reaching her ears. However, the clatter caused Todd to tear his head from his confused partner. Reality and realization slowly seeped into him as his eyes exhibited that familiar flash once more. His friends were summoning him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hello again!! I am fully aware that many folks are semi eager to see these two , um "get down"…but all in good time (sorry). I swear I'm not dragging out all the physical stuff just to be a brat, I do have a reason…so please bare with me dear ones!! Thank you again for reading, please continue to review. I'd love to hear from you if you have enjoyed this chapter!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!! I apologize for the large lapse of time between updates, I had to take an unexpected trip to Fresno, CA to visit my cousin..but I just got back today, and should be updating more frequently. As always, please take the time to read and review, for your feedback really does inspire me to write faster. Thank you so much, to my regular reviewers, love you all ! Yet, it's always great to see new names out there. I also wanted to take this time to give a special thanks to **Just a Little Crazy, Inu-midoriko, ShadowedElegance,Miss Poisonous, and AngelofDarkness1605 **for constantly supporting this fic and my other fic ( HELL BOUND, plz go read it if you haven't, your feedback is desired), you are my inspiration, and you hold a special place in my heart! Enjoy everyone!**

The clear ringing of his razor making contact with the floor coaxed Sweeney Todd's conscience back to the surface. The cruel rush of reality reintroduced Todd to his original purpose. Vast amounts of guilt and self disgust created a thick pit in his throat, overwhelming him with a suffocating sensation. Every heated, clouded layer of Todd's former lust evaporated into thin air; much to an inebriated Mrs. Lovett's dismay. To her extreme disappointment, the welcomed weight of Todd's form was slowly separating itself from her body. Mrs. Lovett's former euphoria was shattered, but her passion was still running rampant in her veins. Her lips were swollen and trembling with delight, and she was determined to remain in full possession and control of that feeling. Todd's departing form was met by Mrs. Lovett's desperate finger nails, attempting to secure themselves within the collar of his shirt and anchor her potential lover in place.

"Mr. T, wot's the matter, dear? Why don' ya sit back down, love? Stay awhile, finish ya drink…. keep me company….it is a dreadfully cold night, a terrible night ta be on yer own. We could finish our…eh, conversation," The desperate words of her proposition shook due to the effects of the gin.

_Please Mr. T.. oh please, finish wot ya started, love. I've waited for so long, without yer presence… fifteen lonely years may as well 'ave been an eternity … please don' steal this away from me.._

Her huge brown eyes pleaded with his pitiless black orbs in a futile attempt at persuasion. Todd's pale features twisted in disgust at the nature of the woman's blatant begging. Mrs. Lovett's attempts to restrain him served to fuel Todd's anger, and the determined barber began to pull away with increased force. Todd's effort to put an end to their bodily contact triggered the tightening of Mrs. Lovett's fingers on his collar.

"Would you not care to maintain a mere scrap of your dignity, woman?" Todd scoffed in contempt.

Todd tore Mrs. Lovett's tightly gripped hands from his collar and flung them towards her startled face. In one swift movement, Todd rose from his seat, snatched an unopened bottle of gin, and made swift strides towards the door.

" Mr. T, there's no need ta..." An anxious Mrs. Lovett made one last attempt to bargain with the barber.

**SLAM**

The violent slam of the shutting door echoed in her ears and cut her sentence short.

Mrs. Lovett ran her fingers over her face and through her hair in aggravation. She emitted a heavy sigh, and allowed her pent up frustration to escape her in the form of a high pitched scream, muffled by the crook of her arm.

Slowly, as the minutes passed, her breathing slowed, and the pounding of her pulse regained its steady rhythm. The descent from the highest level of ecstasy to the base of dissatisfaction, left Mrs. Lovett drained of all energy. Dejected, she decided to tear herself from the chair and find solace in the blankets of her bed. At that very moment, she heard a clatter and sensed slight movement. Both seemed to be originating from behind the counter and in front of the fireplace. Rising quickly from her chair, Mrs. Lovett took excited steps towards the origin of the noise.

"Mr. T, is that you?" She inquired, her hope and anticipation rising steadily. As she began to make her way around the counter, the tip of her shoe made immediate contact with the source of the noise.

Toby lay sprawled on the floor, covered by his thick beige blanket, head rested on a drool stained pillow, and a nearly empty bottle of gin in one hand. It was apparent to Mrs. Lovett that the child had snuck into the kitchen, laid down in front of the fire in an attempt to maintain warmth, and then proceeded to drink himself into a deep slumber. Mrs. Lovett pried the bottle from the child's grip, and shook her head in unconcealed disapproval. Suddenly, it dawned on her, that the drunken state of the child was a fortunate thing indeed.

_Thank goodness, tha boy wasn't awake ta witness tonight's_ _events_. _Surely, he woulda had a small heart attack upon seein' Mr. T an' me engagin' in such activities_

Sighing in relief, Mrs. Lovett bent down to tuck the edges of the blanket underneath Toby. She supposed it would be best to spare the boy from the cold air of her bedroom, and allow him to complete the remaining hours of the night by the warmth of the fire.

Turning in the direction of her bedroom, Mrs. Lovett took hurried steps towards the door. Once inside, she freed herself from the multiple confining layers of her dress. Then slipping into her cotton night shift, Mrs. Lovett leapt into bed, attempting to escape the biting chill of the air. She wound herself tight within the covers, and took note of how tightly and thoroughly the blankets enveloped and caressed her body. Mrs. Lovett wished longingly, that the hard, cold form of a certain barber would serve as a replacement for her cozy blankets, and lavish her body with similar attention. Mr. Todd's unforeseen display of affection had been placed so sweetly in the palm of her hand, and in the blink of an eye, the evil man had stolen it away from her. Initially, the baker had been overwhelmed by feelings of frustration, disappointment, and rejection. Yet, as she lay still in her bed, thoughts of a different nature began to skip about in her mind.

_It is truly an unfortunate fact, tha' Mr. T retreated so abruptly…but should it be regarded as a loss…or a victory? Never, in me wildest dreams would I 'ave thought I'd know the touch of Mr. T's lips, especially not wit all thas' 'appened. That in itself is victory enough._

With slow, steady certainty, Mrs. Lovett's usual optimistic nature began to return.

_An' if 'e awarded me such liberties once, it is quite possible that 'e might allow such activities to occur twice…Wha' may 'ave inspired Mr. T to act in such a manner in the first place? Perhaps it was me freshly pressed dress? Or the extra dash a' lavender behind me ear? Ah well, the key ta this matter, is ta hold fast ta me usual philosophy. I shall simply 'ave ta wait. There's absolutely no need ta distress meself, what's tha' rush? I shall keep me thoughts, nice and lush, and wait. _

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, Mrs. Lovett allowed herself to drift into a serene slumber

--

The harsh bite of cold gin descended down Sweeney Todd's windpipe. The agitated barber was sprawled about in his trusty chair. Todd was in the process of consuming copious amounts of gin in order to wash away all memories of the evening's events. More specifically, it was an attempt to drown the memory of Mrs. Lovett in particular. Todd could still feel the slight weight of the woman's soft, compliant form pressed against him. The small sighs of delight emitted from her lips resounded in Sweeney's ears. After a prolonged swig, he tore the bottle from his mouth. Todd lifted a hand to his lips in order to wipe away any remaining residue, and allowed his hand to linger there. To Todd's dismay, he could still feel the softness of Mrs. Lovett's lips playing over his own. She haunted him, and no amount of gin or distance could stifle that fact. With a tortured groan, Todd sought comfort in another stinging swig.

_Lust gives birth to weakness. Weakness breeds endless amounts of cowardice, and you, Todd, are an incompetent coward. How could you possibly allow your plan to backfire in such a pathetic fashion? How many times will you allow that insufferable bitch to get the best of you? _

An enraged Todd began to search the room with blurred vision, as if expecting to find a solution planted somewhere in his tiny parlor. Judging from his obscured vision, Todd concluded that the multiple servings of gin had finally unleashed its full effects. A brass frame, sitting on the dust covered desk caught his eye. Wrapping trembling fingers around the photograph, he gazed into the young faces of his wife and child. Guilt had tightly wound its grip around Todd, forming small fractures in his hardened heart.

_How many times will you sully the virtuous name of your wife, with your adulterous deeds?_

"Lucy..." Todd's pained whisper broke the heavy silence, "Forgive my transgressions, love."

At that moment, realization caused Todd to snap to attention and rise slowly from his chair. A confession was in order.

--

The drunken figure stumbled down the cellar stairs. Often dragging his feet over two stairs at once, the man alternated between slurred curses and frequent swigs from the gin bottle. Once setting his feet upon flat ground, Sweeney Todd staggered towards the back corner of the bake house. Mingling scents of burnt crust, dried blood, and sewer water assaulted Todd's nostrils. Flowing water and the creaking of the meat grinder sliced through the silence. The atmosphere of the wretched bake house engulfed Todd, and he was present with every tortuous memory associated with that hellish, blood soaked night. As Todd advanced further, he was tormented by the images of Lucy's blood soaked garments and his razor grazing her neck

Sweeney Todd's form lurched onward, willing each unstable foot to advance with definite purpose. Todd's drunken journey came to a halt directly in front of a long wooden table, situated in the back corner of the bake house. On top of the rickety wooden table, a thin white sheet covered the petite form of a woman. This small figure would have remained unrecognizable to any eye, except that of Sweeney Todd. Drawing the linen back with quaking fingers, Todd revealed the decaying face of Lucy Barker. He had placed her body in that very spot on the same evening in which he had carelessly tossed the bodies of the beadle and the judge into the flames of the oven. Even in its solidified state, Todd's heart could not permit the disposal of his Lucy in such a manner.

Lucy's corpse had been ravaged by decay; she held all markings common of the deceased. Skin, once blessed by a flawless sheen, was now replaced by a cold gray coating. Bruised purple splotches adorned every inch of exposed flesh. Patches of rotting flesh hung loosely about her form. Gaping holes exposed the remains of brittle ivory bones. She had transformed into a ghastly site indeed, yet Todd remained fixed by her side.

Falling to his knees, Todd took her hand in his, and ran his thumb over her wrist in a caress. In his days as Benjamin Barker, he had memorized every groove, curve and birthmark of his wife's body. Therefore, when Todd ran his fingers over an unfamiliar patch of risen skin, his eyes dropped to her wrist. Etched into Lucy's skin were two letters. With his blurred vision working against him, Todd was required to repeatedly open and shut his eyes to gain focus. On the inside of Lucy's wrist, the faded black letters, H.J., were branded in cursive.

Closing his eyes, Todd took slow breaths, and the broken man whispered, "Oh, Lucy."

"Hello Benny, or perhaps I should refer to you as, _Sweeney Todd," _ rough cackles filled the air as a bony hand swiftly shot out to seize Todd's throat, " Although, I suppose either name may be associated with failure and gross incapability."

Todd gasped for air, as he stared at the opened eyes of his rotting wife. The pair of clouded orbs were surrounded by widened grooves that had once been sockets, As those dead eyes scanned Todd's face, they seemed to pass the harshest of judgments and accusations on the trembling man. The gaping slash that decorated her throat shifted up and down with her every word.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry love. I swear with every fiber of my wretched being, that I didn't realize it was you…I would have never betrayed you if not for that..." Todd's sputtering was interrupted.

"If not for _that woman,_ that conniving she-devil whose snares you've so pitifully fallen

victim to. Save your breath Todd, excuses are crutches for the incompetent," Lucy hissed through blackened teeth.

Suddenly, her other hand found its way upward to slowly caress Todd's startled face. With one hand wound tightly around his neck and the other grazing his cheek bone, Lucy spoke again in a lowered tone.

"You may, however, win my favor back with the completion of one simple task. I can clearly recall a time, in which a certain fool named Benjamin Barker made me a promise. A promise which stated that Lucy Barker may have anything in this world which she desired, even the stars from the sky," Withdrawing her hand from his cheek, Lucy glared menacingly at a wide eyed Sweeney Todd, " Fortunately for you, the request I shall make is not that complicated."

"Anything, Lucy, anything to compensate for the crimes I have committed against you," Todd declared, his eyes downcast in shame.

"Kill her," the harsh command fell from decayed lips, "Kill her until she is as dead as I lay, although she is the sole one who deserves to lie in this state. Bleed her dry, Todd. I can see the weakness in your eyes. Weakness which she has planted, and you have allowed to flourish. Slit her miserable throat, and that weakness which has plagued you shall perish with her."

Lucy's hand clutched the holster at Todd's waist, and unfastened it in one swift motion. The unconcealed razor gave off the slightest hint of a glint, beckoning Todd's blood lust to awaken.

"You failed me once as Benjamin Barker, shall you fail me twice as Sweeney Todd?" Lucy stated in a ragged voice, a wicked grin gracing her thin lips.

Todd encircled the razor with his hand. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he reveled in the sheer power of the merciless object.

--

With a jolt, Todd's eyes snapped back open. The corpse's eyes were closed and she was unmoving. Glancing around, Todd realized that he was still on his knees. He clutched an empty bottle of gin on once hand. The other hand was wrapped securely around his razor. Grinning, Todd stood to his feet and recalled his orders. There was an unfinished task at hand.

--

_The laces of her dress were being unfastened by gentle hands. Nellie Lovett felt the cool air kiss her shoulders as her dress was inched down slowly. Her shoulders now bare, she felt large hands, rough but loving, massaging her naked skin. The pleasant rumble of a deep voice whispered in her ear, urging her to lay back. Nellie complied, leaning her head back slowly until her vision was filled with the clear blue of a cloudless sky and her head rested comfortably on a bed of soft green grass. Following Nellie's example, Sweeney allowed his form to softly rest atop hers. Her fingertips brushed countless daisies, nestled among the grass, as she rested her arms above her head. Comfortably reclined amongst the field of daisies, she gazed up into the loving eyes of Sweeney Todd. Sweeney bent down to lightly kiss her forehead, nose, and cheekbones, his action drew a soft giggle from Nellie's lips. Bringing himself up once more to properly gaze at the beaming baker, Sweeney locked eyes with her as the beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Todd lightly rested one hand at Nellie's jaw line, and tenderly took her shoulder in the opposite hand. Todd's gaze remained locked with hers and a barely audible whisper began to fall from his lips. _

"_Wot was that love, I can barely hear ya?" Nellie inquired, her eyes half lidded._

_Todd continued to whisper a hushed stream of word,s and the barber's smile began to widen. Gradually, his grip began to tighten on her neck and shoulder._

"_Sweeney, love, please loosen yer grip a tad, you're hurtin me," Nellie's smile faded and she searched Todd's eyes with growing concern._

_The hand at her jaw line had lost its warm comfort and seemed to have grown ice cold. Todd's fingers tore harshly into her shoulder blade and his once coy grin was now a menacing sneer. _

_Mr. Lovett's eyes pleaded with Todd. The frightened woman attempted to read the barber's lips in order to decipher the message he was repeating._

_Suddenly, it was clear._

"_You _killed her; your _lies_ ended her life!"

Todd's frantic accusations roused Mrs. Lovett from her dream filled slumber. Deep feelings of fear and betrayal paralyzed the tiny baker, as she gazed into the flashing eyes of Sweeney Todd. The barber's face was contorted with fury, his teeth barred in a snarl. A razor had been placed at her jaw line, its cold heavy pressure increased with every panicked breath she took. Todd straddled the petrified baker. His powerful grip crushed down on her shoulder, holding her prisoner in her own bed. Mrs. Lovett knew that any form of struggle would cause the razor to bite into her flesh, ending her life once and for all. With an increased pulse and labored breathes, she contemplated her next move. Battling against her fear, she brought trembling hands to the wrist clutching the razor, in an attempt to prevent any sudden movement.

_The only weapons I 'ave now are me words…but not a scrap 'a hope,_ The thought flashed quickly through Mrs. Lovett's head.

"N-now Mr. T, the las' thing I would ever do is intentionally bring ya' any amount of pain. The only hope I've ever held in me heart is for ya' ta be happy, and for ya ta place some amount of favor in me..." Her choked syllables were interrupted by a fierce roar of hollow laughter.

"For me to favor you over Lucy, that's what you desired most, wasn't it? A selfish, conniving, and ignorant bitch is what you are. Foolish to believe such an event could possibly occur in this lifetime or the next. I could never squander any amount of affection on such a treacherous liar."

Todd's grip on the razor and her shoulder tightened, causing his sneer to widen. His next words dripped with sarcasm and malice.

"And to add on to your vast list of endearing qualities, are your brazen, whore-like tendencies. Your shameless actions earlier are what inspired me to put this razor to your neck. For you to disrespect my Lucy in such a manner is unforgivable, and I've had enough of your filth."

Todd spoke his words with cruel conviction. He sank his friend in deeper, and to his extreme satisfaction, the blade began to break the barrier of Mrs. Lovett's skin. A bright scarlet line formed beneath her jaw line as Todd made his mark.

As the dreadful object sliced her skin, a renewed strength began to form deep within Mrs. Lovett. This new found strength was brought forth by three powerful forces. These forces, working entirely in her favor, were scorn, betrayal and instinct. All had been triggered by the spiteful audacity of Todd's words. The accusation, that she wanted him to love her over that spoiled brat Lucy, had held more truth than she cared to admit. However, to accuse her of being both a murderer and a whore caused her fury to burn with a destructive heat. With every scrap of strength Mrs. Lovett could gather, she uttered a cry from deep within her throat, and managed to push the weight of the astonished barber off of her. Todd was caught off guard, and toppled from the bed, landing with a thud.

Taking swift actions, she hastily set her feet on the ground. Breaking into a sprint, Mrs. Lovett ran in the direction of her bedroom door, which Todd had bolted upon entering. Her hand had landed on the door knob, and with shallow gasps, she began to fumble with the locks. Suddenly, a vise like grip took possession of her shoulders and spun her around. Once again she was face to face with a glaring Todd.

Mrs. Lovett's small form was slammed against the wall by Todd's hands, causing the wind to escape from her lungs. Bringing his face within inches of hers, Todd sneered, knowing victory was just within his grasp. The razor was once again introduced to her neck, greeting her heightened pulse.

At that moment, a loud banging came from the other side of the door. A panicked voice cried out desperately, "Mum, mum, open the door! If tha' slimy bastard's 'urt ya I'll gut 'im like a fish, I will!"

"It's high time you paid homage for your sins, my dear," Todd mocked, and began to sink his razor into her flesh with unrelenting force, deepening the previous cut, "That impudent whelp will not be coming to your rescue this time."

The razor's journey was cut short by Mrs. Lovett's grip on Todd's wrists. The enraged woman had accepted the fact that death may be a near visitor, but she wasn't about to depart without speaking her piece.

"You're a fine one ta speak about lascivious actions an' betrayal, bloody hypocrite. If me memory serves me correctly, _you_ played the role of the instigator this very evening,"

Mrs. Lovett lifted her chin up defiantly, in order to gaze directly at a glaring Todd.

"I confess, Mr. T, I did lie ta ya, but I did it for the sole purpose of shielding yer heart. From the moment ya landed on Devil's Island, Lucy ceased ta be yer wife. She was merely a shell of the woman ya once loved. My intentions were never ta harm ya. However, _your_ intent was ta' spread lies in order ta gain any amount of camaraderie an' trust. You wanted me ta' trust ya', so that ending me life would become an effortless task. Now, tell me, which is the greater of the two evils?" Mrs. Lovett challenged in a cold tone. At her statement, Todd let out a deep growl and increased the razor's force on her neck. Yet, the ever persistent Mrs. Lovett continued to struggle. If she was destined to die this very night, she wanted her last words to strike with inexorable force.

"I've put up wit yer nonsense long enough Mr. T . I'm quite fed up wit' havin' ta wait on ya hand an' foot, all while ya wallow away in pathetic self pity. Ya may as well curl up in a corner an' die, wit the way ya waste yer days away. Do ya think yer the first person ta carry a burden on their shoulders? You are a sad little man indeed. Ta worsen matters, ya attatch blame ta everyone else for yer wrongdoings. Whose hand was at the other end a' that razor? Did I press a pistol ta your thick head and force you ta kill her? No, I did nothin' of the sort. I didn't kill Lucy, Mr. T, you did! If I had been present at that very moment, I never would 'ave allowed yer razor ta go anywhere near 'er neck. I never wanted Lucy ta die, Mr. T. All I wanted was a life wit you, for you ta love me…Selfish, I may be, but a murderer I am not. That role is reserved for you."

Mrs. Lovett finished her sentence, speaking every word with conviction and a sense of victory. Never breaking eye contact with Todd, she stood paralyzed as she watched his features grow tense with rage. Feeling her mouth go dry and her breath hitch in her throat, she knew her waspish tongue would surely be the end of her. However, to Mrs. Lovett's utter disbelief, the unforgiving sting of cold metal rupturing her flesh was completely absent. The astonished baker witnessed Todd's features transform. The lines of his face, once rigid with fury, had fallen into a pitiful slump.

Each individual word echoed in Todd's ears, and set the barber off balance. It was as if he was hearing Mrs. Lovett speak for the very first time. The genuine tone of her voice, ringing inside of his head caused something inside Todd to snap. He felt as if the weight of her words had crushed the ground beneath his feet into dust, and he was falling into an unknown abyss. Confusion caused all the strength to drain from his muscles, and his body grew limp. Feeling his grip on the razor loosen, Todd allowed his arm to fall slack at his side. Both individuals took slow, silent breaths while maintaining eye contact. It was only when the sound of splitting wood and scattering splinters reverberated through out the room, that the pair was forced to blink.

A frantic Toby, cheeks flushed red with anger and small chest heaving with labored breathes, had finally been successful in breaking through Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door. Quickly spotting his target, the child uttered an animalistic growl, and pounced onto Todd's shoulders. Firmly securing both arms around the barber's neck and locking both legs around his abdomen, the enraged child began issuing threats.

" 'Ow dare ya attempt ta hurt her , ya' demon, ya monster! I won't permit it, I won't! You'll hafta git through me first!" Toby proclaimed, sending bunched fists into Todd's back.

Sweeney Todd's eyebrow flinched slightly, and he roughly shrugged his shoulders, sending Toby crashing to the floor.

"You're far too late, boy," Todd scoffed as he took rapid footsteps towards the door, roughly slamming it shut.

Mrs. Lovett kept her eyes fastened to the unpredictable barber, until he was completely out of sight. Kneeling down by Toby's side, she ran gentle fingers through the trembling child's hair.

Toby lifted large wet eyes to his beloved guardian, and gently whispered, "Mum, I'm so sorry."

"Easy now, love. I'm quite alright. Nothin' but a few scratches, and I've got plenty a' bandages for that." Mrs. Lovett's words served to comfort Toby. Cradling his head to her chest, she shut her eyes and permitted her thoughts to overcome her.

--

The pair worked diligently, throwing themselves completely into the tasks of hammering, measuring, and sanding. The thick new bolt lock, stood out beautifully against the wood of the newly restored door. To Mrs. Lovett's surprise, the day after the previous incident had occurred; Toby had returned from the market with a new set of tools and a sturdy new bolt lock for her door.

"Bought 'em wit' me own earnings, mum, two days worth 'a tips. The gentleman who sold it ta me said it holds five times the strength of any basic door lock. He also wrote down all the instructions required to assemble it. Now, if we set ta work at this very moment, we can 'ave it completed within the hour."

Toby's voice grew weak and he dropped his eyes to the floor, "He'll never lay a hand on ya again mum, mark my words. Not with this new lock ta keep 'im out, and I ain't leavin' yer side ever again."

With that being said the duo set to work, and exactly one hour later, Toby and Mrs. Lovett stood back to admire their work with pride.

As Mrs. Lovett stepped forward to set the lock in place for the night, she pondered the fact that the lock's purpose was to prevent Mr. T from entering her quarters. Laughing aloud at the appropriateness of the situation, she slid the bolt in place

_Both the lock and I mus' serve a similar task from here on out; ta keep Mr. T out. The lock must keep the murderous man out of my quarters, an' I mus' make an effort ta keep the wicked man out of my heart, once and for all. Although, I mus say, the lock is gettin' the easier end a' the deal._

With a heavy, twice broken heart, Mrs. Lovett ducked into her washroom, in order to prepare for a sleepless night of unrest.

--

"The only gentlemen worth mentioning with those initials is Haskell Jenkins, and 'e had quite the reputation. Most notorious brothel owner in London, 'e was. I must say, the man also had quite the collection of street prostitutes as well. They ain't easy on the eyes, but they git the job done," The obese, ruddy faced man broke into chuckles, but his laughter quickly ceased at he sight of Todd's stoic face, "Or so I've been told. A respectable gentleman, such as meself, only obtains this manner of information from others, and certainly not from personal experience."

Todd's eye brow creased, as he let this new bit of information sink in.

_A prostitute? Lucy would never tarnish the sanctity of our marriage in such a fashion…would she? Could it be possible that Mrs. Lovett spoke the truth?_

_Impossible, that brand on Lucy's wrist couldn't have come from such filth_

Todd reluctantly inquired further, "Anything else you can lend me in the area of information, good sir?"

" Nothin' particular comes ta mind, barber," The man habitually toyed with his mustache, while attempting to recall any related memories. Suddenly, it hit him, "Except for one bit of useful information. Mr. Jenkins, insisted that the ladies of his flock 'ave his initials branded on the inside of their wrists, as a constant reminder of where 'alf of their earnings would go. Jenkins was always one ta be quite generous with his beatings."

Sweeney Todd began to swiftly sharpen his razor, "I notice that you speak of this gentleman in the past tense, sir."

"Well 'a course I do. Haskell Jenkins was killed four months ago, stabbed ta death, in his own brothel. 'E was attempin' ta break up a rather large bar fight, and got caught in the middle. Quite a shame, all of his..." The man's story was interrupted by Sweeney Todd's razor, making a quick journey across his throat. Blood splattered, thick and crimson, across Sweeney's chest. Todd's foot pressed on the pedal, and the fat mass of flesh descended down the chute.

Making his way over to the shattered mirror at the dresser, Todd gazed at his broken reflection. Disbelief waged a war with reality in Todd's mind. This rotund gentleman, along with the three customers to come before him, had confirmed Todd's fears and Mrs. Lovett's words. His sweet, virtuous Lucy had abandoned their helpless child and embraced the vile trade of prostitution. The immense sorrow associated with betrayal beat heavily at Todd's chest.

How could she? All he had ever completed or accomplished, he had done for Lucy's sake. The thought that for every hellish year he had suffered in prison, Lucy could very well have given herself to a number of nameless, faceless men, cruelly tortured Todd. Memories of their wedding day, and Johanna's birth became a misery stained blur. The fact that a pathetic Benjamin Barker had once pledged his undying devotion to his blushing bride drew a cold laugh from Todd. Unexpectedly, the concept of devotion brought forth a new array of thoughts to plague Todd's brain. Against his will, his attention shifted to the dark haired woman in the pie shop.

_Mrs. Lovett's words held more truth than you had assumed, did they not Todd? And the pain, she was so very accurate about the manner in which the pain would consume you. She was honest and accurate, and could that possibly be applied to her statements from the previous night? Could it be that this selfish bitch was genuinely attempting to guard you from such anguish? And if that were the case, would that not make you the greater of two evils?_

Before Todd could attempt to stifle his frenzied notions, he was seized with the urge to laugh. It was a cold, maniacal laughter which visibly shook Sweeney Todd from head to toe. Todd laughed so intensely, that tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

Sweeney Todd's crazed hysterics were provoked by thoughts of Mrs. Lovett's haughty laugh, and the fact that she had the nerve to look him in the eye, even as he pressed his razor to her neck, promising death. Taunting Todd mercilessly was idea that the blasted woman held an immense amount of knowledge. He imagined that Mrs. Lovett was aware of the fact that she would always get the best of him. That regardless of all his efforts to expose her as the conniving bitch she was, and in spite of all the vigorous attempts he had made towards hating her, she would constantly get the best of him. This notion mocked him ruthlessly, yet Todd could do nothing but laugh. He had set up a wall of solid obstacles in front of that woman, and she had beaten it down, time after time. Todd despised her furiously for that, and she would pay her debt in time. Perhaps he wouldn't kill her, not yet anyway, but he had ways of making her life hell.

--

**A COUPLE OF LAST THINGS BEFORE I HOP INTO BED:**

**1. I'm pretty sure everyone already picked up on this, but I always tend to over explain things, so here it goes: The reason Sweeney Todd is speaking to a corpse in this chapter, is not because I'm trying to turn this fic into a supernatural piece (although that could be pretty awesome), but I wanted to get creative with his drunken vision/hallucination/dream**

**2. The reason I wrote that bit into the chapter is because I wanted to show, that even in death, Lucy is still a whiny/needy beeyotch.**

**3. I really don't like Lucy. She's a whiny/needy beeyotch.**

**4. If someone were to design TEAM LOVETT t-shirts, I would sport one. I know this makes me sound extremely nerdy, but I don't care, it's the truth.**

**5. THANKS FOR READING!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello again everyone!! First of all, I really want to apologize for the extended wait, especially since I wrote to many of you saying that this fic would be updated within a week of the last update; I sincerely beg your forgiveness. My full load of classes (Psycholinguistics, Audiometry, and Phonological Disorders in Children) has all but dominated my life, so updates may be slow…again please forgive me, dear ones).**_

_**That being said I want to extend my deepest THANKS to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I was ESPECIALLY nervous about how everyone would feel about it and I LOVE YOU ALL for the great amounts of encouragement you provided (**__**Miss Poisonous**__**, **__**AngelofDarkness1605**__**, **__**Only Leigh**__**, **__**dahliax**__**, **__**Just a Little Crazy**__**, **__**ShadowedElegance**__**, **__**BabyBluewinx**__**, **__**Marzi**__**,**__**Inu-midoriko**__**,**__**saz89**__**, **__**Arianya21**__**, **__**Serpent91**__**, **__**Lizzienuss88**__**, **__**andaere**__**, **__**Girl-Anachronism89**__**,**__**Unknown-Angel**__**, **__**sheetah**__**, **__**DaringD**__**, **__**Jesslynn's Vanity**__**, **__**Aiseki Anrui**__**,**__**InuChan7979**__**, **__**ABloodyWonder**__**, **__**HakuoBlake**__**, **__**BritishDracoLuvr**__**, and **_

_**blknblupanther1**__**). **_

_**Thank you and I truly hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!!**_

--

"Mum, please, don' make me do this. Ya' know I would never disobey ya under any other circumstances, but I mus' refuse. I'm a grown man, ya see, an' in all me eleven years I 'ave learned ta trust me gut. Frankly, the thought of 'avin ta do such a thing makes me right sick, it does."

Toby made a valiant attempt to declare every word of his statement in a firm and mature fashion, yet he was betrayed by the telltale quiver of his lower lip. The child's eyes grew moist with a wet sheen, and he bit down on his lip in an effort to battle oncoming tears.

"Now love, it's only ta be a three day visit. The Hopes 'ave so graciously agreed ta 'ave ya as their guest, proper pleasant folks they is. They live right on the edge of the countryside, in South Okendon. Wot wit creeks and pastures all about, it's quite the perfect spot for a growing boy ta venture on holiday."

As Mrs. Lovett spoke her words, she knelt before the boy in order to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. She'd been under the impression that the most complicated task in need of accomplishment that morning would be the closing of the shop for that day. The flustered baker hadn't expected to be engaging in such an immense amount of convincing. Concern lit her features as she gazed out of the shop window. The coach and its driver, sent by Johanna to retrieve Toby, had been stationed outside of the pie shop for nearly a full hour. The worried baker watched as the driver sighed and scratched his head in irritation. Toby's obedient nature had not faltered once since he had come to be under Mrs. Lovett's care; therefore this unanticipated display of stubborn rebellion had taken her by surprise.

" But I don't wan ta go on holiday mum. I want ta stay here wit you. God knows wot tha' devil 'as planned for ya the second I step out a' the shop…" Toby's words softly trailed off as he met Mrs. Lovett's worried gaze.

Mrs. Lovett's heart softened with warm affection at the sight of the immeasurable amounts of love and devotion alive in Toby's eyes. Time after time, Mrs. Lovett had been taken aback by child's genuine nature; it was a thin glimmer of light in a world occupied by dark dishonesty .The baker had always been surrounded by an environment in which greed and corruption were common philosophies and modes of survival. Never before had she met an individual who held the welfare of others in higher regard than their own. At certain quiet moments, Mrs. Lovett would observe the child and shamefully reflect on her own selfish nature; in the not so distant past, she had been willing to sacrifice the boy in order to gain Mr. Todd's approval. Now, with the passing of certain defining events, Mrs. Lovett had slowly begun to resent her blind loyalty to Todd, and knew this fact must be remedied. Despite all her past faults, Mrs. Lovett and Toby currently shared a common goal: to provide protection to one another. The small boy would not remain unscathed if he were to be left alone with Mr. T. That heartless creature's sole purpose on this earth was to gain personal satisfaction in the form of bloodshed, and she'd never allow the innocent child to be placed in his clutches again.

Gently grasping both of Toby's small shoulders in her hands she drew him to her and whispered, "I understand yer apprehension love, and it does pain me ta see ya go. However, you'd only be gone for three days, and I'm not ta be alone for long. Mr. Woodhull shall be arrivin' within mere hours and I shall be under 'is protection. It's for your own good, my darling boy. I'd never forgive meself if that miserable man lay 'is hands on ya. Please love, go for me."

After a prolonged silence, Toby slowly raised his eyes to Mrs. Lovett, tears wetting his cheeks at the realization that her words held some measure of truth. Besides, it provided him with a small amount of comfort to know that Mr. Woodhull's kind eye would watch over his beloved baker. Reluctantly, the child gripped his small sack of clothing and nodded, "Yes mum."

--

Mrs. Lovett watched silently from her bedroom window as the large black coach departed. Her eyes remained glued to the object as its large wheels sent small droplets of water flying in all directions, passing swiftly along the rain soaked street, and finally disappearing behind the crowds of nameless people.

When the coach was completely out of sight, small twinges of anxiety and loneliness clouded her mind. Mrs. Lovett shot one glance toward the empty green velvet couch where Toby spent his nights, finally confirming the fact that she was indeed on her own. Her small guardian and sole keeper of her well being, was currently being escorted miles away from her. The comforting tone of Toby's voice rang clearly in her ears.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

Mrs. Lovett brought her hands up to smooth the front of her dress, in a habit meant to calm her agitated nerves. It did little good to draw her mind away from the fact that she had been left isolated with a man who had attempted to murder her in her own bedroom.

_Pull your thoughts together Nellie, you 'aven't caught sight 'a Mr. Todd in more than four days. The vicious beast 'as been locked up inside his parlor doin' God knows wot. Besides, you mus' prepare for Mr. Woodhull's visit. Ya can't very well look like a frightened pup, all disheveled and trembling, when he comes ta call on ya._

Her own thoughts of self-assurance brought her focus to the large bolt lock which Toby had insisted on placing at her door. Rising from her chair, she slid the lock into place. The loud click emitted by the lock served to dull the sharpened edges of her fear.

Turning to pass in front of her vanity, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Running a critical eye over dark circles and the pale shade of her shrunken cheeks, she clicked her tongue in disapproval. A flash of feminine instinct mingled with the security provided by the lock and prompted her to begin the task at hand.

Making her way to her vanity, she pulled opened the drawer to reveal a green wooden box and curling tongs. Blowing the dust off the box, she removed the lid to expose a flask of oil and a glass container of crushed pink powder. It had been years since she felt the need to utilize such frivolous devices, but the occasion at hand called for such feminine luxuries. After gently setting each separate item on her dresser, she strolled over to the cedar doors of her closet.

Sifting through a vast forest of soft black material, Mrs. Lovett foraged through the small collection of dresses in her wardrobe. Her fingers encountered various textures of cotton and lace, but she pressed on, for none of those fabrics would suit the occasion. Finally, hidden behind the sea of black cloth stood a glorious wine colored gem. Mrs. Lovett brought forth the burgundy velvet treasure, cradling it within loving hands. The gown was absolutely stunning; composed of yards of rich burgundy and black velvet. It consisted of a trailing underskirt and a long draped overskirt. A delicate black glass bead fringe decorated the waist portion, a square cut bodice, and long bell shaped sleeves. Soft black lace flared out from the ends of the sleeves. Gazing down at the dress, Mrs. Lovett was able to clearly recall the memory associated with the beautiful fabric.

Mrs. Lovett had fallen into deep infatuation with the gown one afternoon countless years ago. The woman had passed by numerous dress shops on the way home from the market. Her hurried strides had come to a sudden halt when a sight through a shop window caught her eye. The gorgeous garment held her gaze captive and caused her mouth to hang agape. In that moment it was apparent that she could not live without ownership of the beauteous velvet. Mrs. Lovett spent endless hours convincing a cynical Albert that the purchase was worth a portion of her daily earnings. The baker had softly bargained with her robust husband, assuring him that she coveted the dress in order to appear more pleasing to his eyes, and promised him a large roast chicken dinner in return for his consent. Finally, out of annoyance and hunger, Albert had grumbled in agreement. From that day onward, Mrs. Lovett had only adorned the dress once, but it wasn't Albert's eye which she'd aspired to attract. She had emerged from her room, equipped with a radiant smile and embellished in stunning wine colored fabric, on Benjamin Barker's birthday.

The memory brought a melancholy smile to Mrs. Lovett's face as her fingers traced the beads. Holding the dress up to her figure and twirling about in front of the mirror, she attempted to force a smile.

_Both Benjamin Barker and Sweeney Todd are as good as gone from me life at this point. Besides, any woman would kill ta 'ave the attention Mr. Woodhull has granted me, wot wit him bein' such a fine gentleman an' all…surely he would 'ave the ability to cure some of the pain associated with a broken heart._

Suddenly, all her optimistic thoughts ceased as harsh realization struck,and Mrs. Lovett allowed her smile to falter. Pressing an unsteady hand to her chest, the woman knew with painful certainty, that no amount of self convincing would transform her assumptions into truths.

--

"_You are a sad little man indeed. Ta worsen matters, ya attatch blame ta everyone else for yer wrongdoings. Whose hand was at the other end a' that razor? Did I press a pistol ta your thick head and force you ta kill her? No, I did nothin' of the sort. I didn't kill Lucy, Mr. T, you did! If I had been present at that very moment, I never would 'ave allowed yer razor ta go anywhere near 'er neck. I never wanted Lucy ta die, Mr. T. All I wanted was a life wit you, for you ta love me…Selfish, I may be, but a murderer I am not. That role is reserved for you."_

It was Mrs. Lovett's words, uttered in a smooth confident tone, which beat against Sweeney Todd's temples in a torturous rhythm and sent him into a furious fit of pacing. His feet pounded furiously against the wooden planks, and he entwined rough fingers into his ebony hair. Todd hated that woman, hated her with a loathing fueled by all the fires within his condemned soul.

_Fire, that's the blasted root of this all, is it not Todd? Destruction in its finest form, a consuming force which has the ability to tear down seemingly invincible layers and reveal the inner workings within oneself and others…whether those workings be composed of failure or truth…_

Sweeney Todd laughed aloud at his revelation, and continued to gnash his teeth. That evening in the bake house, Todd had made it his mission to deliver Mrs. Lovett to the disposal of the flames within her own oven, and yet he had ascended the steps from the cellar a wretched failure. All of his accusations, which he had repeatedly flung in her direction with cruel force, had been burned to the core by the truth. It was during his second attempt to end Mrs. Lovett's life that the heavy blaze of sincerity within her statements had forced Todd to retreat from her bedroom to the safety of his parlor. That night, the smolder of truth had simultaneously set her free and declared him a prisoner. In the end, Mrs. Lovett had emerged with dual victories.

Sweeney Todd suddenly slowed his pace and allowed his gaze to fall upon his hands. The thousands of men, all sentenced to death by Todd's hateful hands, had little impact on the murderous man. There often came a point, between the multitude of gurgling screams and ruptured jugulars, were Todd lost sight of each gruesome task. He had the ability to gaze into a pair of eyes, widened by wild fear and miserable regret, and see nothing before him but an empty space. However, one death had the power to bring Todd to his knees and still the cold beating of his heart; this being the death of his dear Lucy. Weighing on what meager scraps of conscience he had left, was the condemning fact that Lucy's life had been ended by a razor clutched tightly within his own hand. It was the realization that his rampant bloodlust was responsible for the swinging of the razor across her throat. Sweeney Todd's purpose and objectives had been wonderfully lucid when he could stare at Mrs. Lovett and recognize her as the source of his misery and the instigator of his actions. Yet the blasted woman had contradicted this very fact, and although her deceitful lies had assisted in painting the scheme, Todd now held a clear view of the blood on his hands. As his thoughts of Lucy persisted, a second set of Mrs. Lovett's words filtered through his mind.

"_You're right Mr. T. I will never be like Lucy. Because I loved you more than that insane woman ever could and did. Silly nit that she was, she couldn't even hold herself together long enough to take care of her own child…tryin' ta take the easy way out and turnin' herself stark ravin mad in the process, turnin to beggin and whorin herself around town. You most certainly are correct Mr T. I will NEVER be like Lucy."_

Yes, of course, the second twist of Mrs. Lovett's dagger. The initials branded on Lucy's wrist had provided the evidence to expose the truth within Mrs. Lovett's claims. Todd had spent countless hours reflecting on the virtuous nature of his modest and proper wife. It was all so pointless now; the golden pedestal on which Todd had placed Lucy had slowly begun to disintegrate. Not only did the truth place Todd amidst a whirlwind of heartbreak, but he now felt as if the jester's hat had been placed atop his head. He had been transformed into the most ridiculous of fools.

_It was Mrs. Lovett, that devious witch who sent it all down in flames, Todd; everything you've worked towards has been reduced to a pile of ashes._

Sweeney Todd's pace abruptly commenced with an increased swiftness, as he felt another form of fire begin to heat his blood. It was this fire in particular which Todd loathed most furiously; it cruelly lit his senses and set him amongst an unforgiving tempest of confusion. These flames presented themselves whenever the memory of the caress he had shared with Mrs. Lovett flashed vividly through his mind. The weight of her lips crushed against his had served to inflame every inch of Todd's cold flesh, yet sent a delightful shiver down his spine. A voracious hunger, so intense in its assault, plagued Todd at the thought of Mrs. Lovett's bare shoulders peeking above the bodice of her dresses. So violently had this fire tortured Todd's being that at times his tightly clenched fists had produced his own blood beneath his fingernails. This heated punishment had plagued him with an increased strength, starting from the very night he had been driven from Mrs. Lovett's bedroom by her declaration of truth.

For this very fact, Todd had avoided the pie emporium at any cost, consuming crusts of leftover bread and the remnants of his tea kettle. Not that the man had any real need for sustenance; his desires where directed elsewhere. Todd's days had been spent catching short glimpses of the baker from his window, pacing constantly, and sending the occasional bloodied customer down the chute.

Suddenly, it dawned on Todd that he hadn't caught even the shortest glimpse of Mrs. Lovett's presence that day. Truth was, she had stopped bringing him his daily meals, but it was quite unusual for her not to perform her daily task of removing the dust from the outdoor tables. Venturing over to the large window pane, Todd's gaze wandered in the direction of the pie shop. The puzzled barber observed that the outdoor serving area was void of its usual bustle of pie gobbling customers.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Todd spotted him. Mr. Jasper Woodhull confidently sauntered down Fleet Street as if he had just gained ownership of the entire block. The tall brown haired man wore a black jacket with red velvet lining and matching trousers. An unmoving Sweeney Todd watched with mounting rage as Mr. Woodhull's journey ended directly in front of Mrs. Lovett's shop. A tightly wound knot of fury settled within his chest, and his hand flew directly to his holster. Tremors wracked Todd's form at the sight before his eyes; Mr. Woodhull had disappeared within the pie shop.

Instantly, all previous logic escaped Todd's mind as the determined barber firmly clutched his razor and rapidly descended the stairs to Mrs. Lovett's shop.

--

"Breathtaking, Nellie dear, you are absolutely breathtaking. I'd wager that the sight of you is enough to melt an army of frozen hearts," Mr. Woodhull stated as he entered the pie shop, green eyes bright with gleaming approval centered on the petite woman displayed before him.

_Yet not nearly enough ta melt the one that matters, _Mrs. Lovett thought pitifully as she plastered a gracious smile upon her face. Although the majority of her thoughts were of a cheerless nature, she did experience a slight degree of satisfaction at the fact that her hours of preparation had not gone unnoticed

"Why thank you, Jasper dear, you're far too kind."

"I only speak the truth, pet," Mr. Woodhull confessed as he emitted a throaty chuckle, "Shall we be on our way then, love?"

Mr. Woodhull extended a gloved hand in Mrs. Lovett's direction. Clutching Pirelli's extravagant red coin purse in one hand, Mrs. Lovett offered her empty palm to Mr. Woodhull.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't dream of keepin' yer guests waitin for…." Mrs. Lovett's words came to an abrupt halt as the harsh raucous of a slamming door echoed throughout the room. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart ceased to beat at the formidable sight which had presented itself before her; Sweeney Todd stood firmly rooted in the middle of her kitchen, eyes ablaze and razor grasped tightly in hand.

Sweeney Todd's breath hitched sharply in his throat as he swept a intense gaze over the figure of the startled baker. His mouth grew dry and a spark began to kindle in his eyes as they fell upon her glossy, newly pressed ringlets; never before had he seen the flour stained baker wear her hair in such an elegant fashion. Mrs. Lovett's hair was pinned neatly atop her head in loose ringlets, and in various places, a crimson lock fell to frame her pale features. Todd's heated gaze gradually drifted downward to pass over her face and neck, where he allowed it to linger in order to absorb the baker's complexion. Mrs. Lovett's skin had been transformed from its usual waxen texture, to a soft pallid hue accented by rosy cheeks and pink tinted lips. A black velvet choker with a golden pendant had been placed at her delicate throat and hung at an angle which begged Sweeney Todd's hungry eyes to venture lower. The fire in Todd's eyes rose to its highest degree, as they lowered to Mrs. Lovett's heaving chest. Sweat made his palms sticky, and a warm flush crept over his skin at the sight of the delectable swell of her pale beasts above a low cut bodice. Todd drank in the lovely contrast of the wine colored fabric against her smooth flesh; the intoxicating effect held more potentcy than any amount of gin. His fevered gaze was only broken by the cheerful tone of Mr. Woodhull's voice.

"Mr. Todd, have you come to see us off on this fine day?" The tall gentleman was too occupied with the slight weight of Mrs. Lovett's gentle hand upon his arm to notice the murderous daggers Sweeney Todd's gaze had shot in his direction.

A wicked smile tickled the corners of Todd's thin lips, as he raised his voice in feigned enthusiasm, "Fortunately for you, good sir, my intentions extend far beyond that. You see, I would like to extend to you my highest degree of gratitude, due to the fact that you have taken it upon yourself to so graciously attend to my neighbor," Sweeney Todd aimed a vicious eye at Mrs. Lovett, causing the frightened woman to quaver slightly. Widening his devious grin, Todd continued, "Therefore, it would be my honor, to provide you with a shave, free of all charges. I assure you sir, that I can shave a cheek with more dexterity than any barber near or far. I guarantee sir, I can offer you the closest shave you will ever know."

The last words of Todd's proposal dripped with venom, a threat that was only recognized by Mrs. Lovett. Frantic thoughts of resentment flew through her mind as she quickly sought to devise a plan.

_Tha' vile and despicable creature is tryna' assure my misery at all costs_. _Mr. Woodhull may be me las' chance at a decent life, an' he would rob me of even that simple privilege._

"Oh no dearie, it's quite alright, we are late as it is and best be on our way. Besides, your guests shall be arriving at any given second," Mrs. Lovett spoke as she set pleading eyes on Mr. Woddhull's face. Her grip on his arm tightened in panic as she attempted to pull him in the direction of the door.

"Guests, Mr. Woodhull? I'm most certain that these guests are of the utmost stature, perhaps even a number of business prospects shall be present, worthy of an impressive first impression. My hand is skilled and swift, Mr. Woodhull, it shall only take mere seconds."

As Sweeney Todd confidently stated the words of his offer, he took long strides towards Mr. Woodhull, and placed a persuasive hand on the man's shoulder.

An infuriated Mrs. Lovett witnessed Todd's sly movements with a careful eye. Never being one to give up without a decent fight, she began to gently massage Mr. Woodhull's bicep.

" Aw, love, ya' look absolutely wonderful already, done up all proper like in yer finery,"Mrs. Lovett cooed as she lowered thick lashes, then slowly lifted wide eyes to Mr. Woodhull's entranced gaze, "Besides, I do adore the rugged look and feel of a man wit' a bit a' stubble."

Mrs. Lovett finished her sentence with a soft, coaxing hand at Mr. Woodhull's cheek, and a charming smile which caused her brown orbs to sparkle. It was Mrs. Lovett's last mode of defense, and to her delight and relief, Mr. Woodhull's confused gaze swept away from Todd, and softened as it landed on her face.

" Well, you heard the lady, Mr. Todd. I'm afraid I must pass on your generous offer. Perhaps I may experience the benefits of your skill before I meet with the bank committee next week?"

Mr. Woodhull's words were aimed at Todd, but his eyes were transfixed upon Mrs. Lovett's smile. The barber's grip fell dejectedly from Woodhull's shoulder as the couple proceeded to the door.

Before disappearing from sight all together, Mrs. Lovett didn't miss the opportunity to cast Sweeney Todd a proud look of victory. It was a blatantly smug look of superiority; her laughing eyes shook Sweeney Todd to his core. The motionless barber's vacant gaze remained plastered on her face, and failed to shift its position even as the bell on the closing door rang violently with the slamming motion.

A molten flow of overpowering rage rooted Todd in place as he watched the pair stroll arm in arm down the lamp lit street. The barber stood motionless, unable to breathe or comprehend the scene that had unraveled before his eyes. A long series of moments passed before Sweeney Todd's attention became focused once again. Opening his firmly clenched fist and lowering his gaze, the barber noticed that the carving on the hilt of his razor had become imprinted within his palm.

--

The walls of each room were lined with silk damask in various shades of cream. Succulent duck and honeyed figs were served on delicately carved silverware at a long mahogany table. Lighthearted conversation took placed between soft spoken ladies, clad in all of their finery. The men downed numerous glasses of sweet amber brandy, and puffed on cigars while squabbling over the issues concerned with Parliament. After desert was consumed, the evening's activities were continued in Mr. Woodhull's living room. Lively tunes produced by the ivory keys of a grand piano prompted the guests to raise their voices in a clear chorus.

Mrs. Lovett had never experienced such a lovely evening .Initially she had been overcome by bundled nerves at the thought of mingling with the vast snobbery of the upper class. However, to her relief she was met with warm smiles and polite conversation as the evening progressed. Mrs. Lovett was most certain that she had been shown such courtesies, simply because she had arrived on Mr. Woodhull's arm. It mattered little now, for as she slowly sipped her second glass of the expensive brandy, her apprehension quickly subsided. After four pleasant hours had passed, disappointment filled her as the evening came to a close, and she bid goodnight to each of Woodhull's departing guests.

"Unfortunately, Jasper, the time 'as come for me ta be gettin' off ta bed," Mrs. Lovett muttered sleepily with a soft yawn.

The hour was growing quite late, and she had a heavy load of baking to get to in the morning before she reopened shop in a few days. Dough had run low, and it was guaranteed that there would be a fresh supply of meat to prepare upon her arrival.

"As you wish, my dear, but will you at least allow me the liberty of seeing you home? The idea of a beautiful lady alone on the midnight streets of London does not sit well with me at all," Mr. Woodhull offered in a soft tone with a kind smile.

Mrs. Lovett considered his question with a looming sense of doubt. Was it possible that Mr. T was still stalking about, waiting for the next opportunity to pounce upon poor Mr. Woodhull? Or had the depraved individual retired to his parlor for a night of habitual pacing? The vision of Mr. Woodhull's fine suit splattered with blood caused her brow to furrow with uncertainty. However, the thought of being accompanied by such an able-bodied sentry put the anxious woman at ease. Mr. Woodhull was indeed a match to be reckoned with, and the force of two outweighed the influence of one.

"I accept your offer Mr. Woodhull. Now, let's be on our way 'fore the chill of the rain catches us," Mrs. Lovett stated as she accepted Mr. Woodhull's large overcoat. Setting her coin purse inside one of the gaping pockets, she allowed her companion to place a protective hand over hers as the walk to the pie shop commenced.

--

The smiling couple passed darkened buildings on their way to Fleet Street, the avenues and quiet streets were finally free of swarming crowds. A faded silver glow, courtesy of the full moon, blanketed the sleeping city. The faint clicking of their footsteps echoed lightly throughout the alleyways, and the two silhouettes cast elegant shadows upon the cobblestones. Mrs. Lovett's eyes scanned each darkened window that they passed, in order to catch a fleeting glimpse of the pair's reflection against the glass. The baker's curious gaze appeared to be analyzing their reflection intently, as if searching for the long awaited answer to an unsolved riddle. Their conversation consisted of hushed tones and the occasional light sound of laughter.

Finally, the beaming pair arrived at the front door of the meat pie emporium. A heavy silence fell upon the couple, as their light hearted chatter diminished. Quiet breaths created soft bursts of mist against the midnight air as Mr. Woodhull's eyes gently scanned Mrs. Lovett's features, causing a delicate flush to decorate the woman's cheeks. Cradling the baker's cold hands between his large palms, and allowing a shaky breath to escape his lips, a nervous Mr. Woodhull began to speak.

" Well to begin my dear, you certainly made quite the impression tonight. In a single evening you effortlessly gained the approval of my stuffy hidebound colleagues and their obnoxious wives; a goal which has taken me months to achieve. Although, I must say that I am not surprised in the least. A woman with a quick wit and warm smile is a force to be reckoned with, and it was an inevitable fact that they would quickly succumb to your charms."

Mr. Woodhull paused and gently placed his hands upon Mrs. Lovett's shoulders. The large palms began to knead her muscles in a light massage as Mr. Woodhull continued.

"Nellie, dear, this evening exceeded every last one of my expectations. To say that I enjoyed myself would be a vast understatement. You shone brightly against the crowd tonight; one could easily liken you to an angel. As I watched you, I felt as if I was alive once more, like I could breathe again… as if my daily tasks no longer included suffocating beneath a mountain of tasks, with other people's financial well being riding on my shoulders…"

Mr. Woodhull's voice trailed off as he slowly stepped forward in order to lessen the gap between their bodies, his arms were inches away from being locked behind her back. Mrs. Lovett brought her gaze up to his honest green eyes, and attempted to allow the warmth in his embrace to drown out her troubled thoughts.

_Jasper is precisely the sort of distinguished chap every woman wit a scrap a' sense dreams a' meetin…right? Wot do it matter that Mr. T is the sole inhabitant of your every thought and… BLOODY HELL, jus' hear 'im out, ya' stubborn woman._

"Believe it or not, I have a point, so I might as well make it. I realize it's more than a bit premature, but nothing would make me happier than being allowed to revel in your presence on a regular basis. Imagine all we could see and experience together, a quiet conversation over red wine, or a seaside picnic… All I ask of you is for you to graciously grant me the privilege of your time."

Mrs. Lovett allowed the depth of Woodhull's kind words to sink into her. It had been an eternity since anyone, Toby excluded, had lent her any amount of flattering words. Gradually, the stubborn nature of her biased thoughts began to subside.

"Just ponder the concept and all its potential Nellie. I have the utmost confidence in my abilities to make your wildest dreams a reality and provide you with a solid sense of stability. Eventually, the good Lord willing, we could have a life, us two."

_We could have a life us two._

Those very words caused Mrs. Lovett's heart to contract violently within her chest cavity. The drumming echo of her own heartbeat in her ears transformed the remaining words of Woodhull's speech into babbling nonsense. She had once set forth an identical declaration before Mr. T, a declaration which held all the fibers of her aching heart sewn within it. Those seven simple words, spoken with undying devotion on her behalf, had been intended for Mr. T alone. The suffocating force of recollection drew a soft gasp from Mrs. Lovett's lips. The clarity of realization had once again graced her with its presence. Her intent examination of the reflection upon the darkened glass windows had absolutely nothing to dowith the fact that it had cast a portrayal of her standing beside Mr. Woodhull. Her gaze, lined with longing and discontent, had been searching for an absent Sweeney Todd.

Mr. Woodhull interpreted the soft sigh emitted from Mrs. Lovett's lips as a cue to close the distance between them. In one swift motion, the tall man brought his mouth crashing down upon Mrs. Lovett's lips. Shock and disgust flooded Mrs. Lovett as a thick tongue shoved past the barrier of her clenched teeth. The startled woman's eyes widened in surprise as an agitated flush lit her cheeks. Eager hands trailed up and down her velvet clad back, making their way to her stiffened shoulders, and finally delving roughly within the gaping border of the fabric to make contact with her bare skin. Woodhull's fingers began a slow advance towards the curve of her breast. Mrs. Lovett's anger rose steadily, and she was determined bring his offence to a certain halt.

With an indignant huff, Mrs. Lovett harshly dug her fingernails into Woodhull's hands, and proceeded to fling them away from her body with surprising force. She emitted a series of furious gasps, and hastily stepped backwards.

"Wot in the bloody 'ell makes ya think ya can lay yer hands on me in such a manner?"

At her words, a shocked and stuttering Mr. Woodhull took a step forward and began to offer an apology, "N-N-Nellie, love, I meant no harm…"

An apology which was rejected as quickly as it had been offered.

"You keep yer distance, sir. I 'ave never, in me entire life, permitted such manhandling, and I ain't about ta start tonight."

With that assertion, an indignant Mrs. Lovett dropped Woodhull's expensive overcoat at his feet, and sharply turning on her heel, she sauntered into the comforting familiarity of her shop.

--

Woodhull's eyes had caressed every elegant line and angle of Mrs. Lovett's face. His greedy hands had roved lasciviously over her slender back and exposed shoulders. That cursed, ravenous mouth, had all but devoured her delicate lips with a disgustingly gluttonous force. The scene had played out, a squalid display of savage lust, before Sweeney Todd's rage fueled gaze. The trembling barber had bore witness to the gradual rise of the flush in Mrs. Lovett's cheeks; indicating that a measure of enjoyment had been provoked by such activities. Widened brown eyes and fingers clenched tightly upon broad shoulders, further confirmed the fact that Mrs. Lovett had been a willing recipient of Woodhull's advances. Images of the dark haired woman writhing wildly beneath the panting form of Woodhull mercilessly assaulted Todd, causing the furious barber to drive a fist into the wall of the pie shop.

Sweeney Todd had remained stagnant within the closed pie shop from the moment he had failed to lure Woodhull into his shop. The pungent sour odor and fresh crimson stains of Woodhull's blood would have sent Todd into an elevated state of immeasurable satisfaction. Certainly, the sharpened edge of his razor would be the most appropriate method of ending the constant stream of supercilious chatter which spilled from Woodhull's arrogant mouth .Yet his efforts of persuasion had been in vain, and as the seething Todd witnessed the cheerful pair depart down the London streets, he felt all forms of power and control vanish with their disappearing forms.

Todd vividly recalled Mrs. Lovett on the evening which his senses and logic had so cruelly betrayed him. Signs of her arousal in the form of swollen lips and reddened cheeks, had heated Todd's blood to boiling point. Her ragged breathing and the grip of her nails digging into his shoulder blades had been evidence of the effects brought on by his kiss. The thought that another man had freely sampled the contents of the very same chalice, that another man had been capable of drawing out a similar reaction in the woman, sent searing waves of inexplicable anger and confusion through Todd.

The barber brought his pacing to a sudden halt as a new feeling began to weigh heavily on his heart; the concept of confusion.

Why was the location in which the brazen strumpet chose to harvest the seeds of her seduction of any relevance? It was beyond Todd's comprehension, as to why the sight of Mrs. Lovett squandering her affections on that silly braggart, paralyzed him with rage and a sense of being crushed internally. As for the thousands of souls which Todd had delivered to their maker, the barber viewed each man as nameless and faceless. Yet the irrelevancy associated with each victim did not pertain to Woodhull in the least bit. The gaping wound and beautiful cascade of blood from Woodhull's neck would equal genuine victory for Todd, and this concept perplexed the tormented barber. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Woodhull's narcissistic character held a likeness to that of Judge Turpin, with his condescending tendencies and blatant conceit. Or the manner in which Woodhull failed to exhibit the slightest measure of intimidation upon standing within Todd's presence.

_Or perhaps it is the notion that never again, once that abhorrent man is dead and rotting, will Woodhull be able to lay his lecherous hands upon her flesh…_

That single condemning truth lay before Todd, and the enraged barber had no desire to confront that particular demon. Todd's rigid fists clenched until his fingernails scraped across his flesh, drawing blood. The force of realization brought the current dilemma crashing down upon his shoulders. This being the fact that Mrs. Lovett had shamelessly permitted Woodhull's advances, and such behavior needed to be dealt with accordingly.

Todd's boots pounded furiously against the dust covered floorboards of the pie shop, as the barber took long strides to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door. Placing a hand upon the doorknob, Todd began to slowly twist the device. The brass knob turned in one smooth motion, granting Todd the right of entrance into Mrs. Lovett's darkened bedroom.

Sweeney Todd, deeply pleased, chuckled wickedly at the fact that the baker had forgotten to set the lock in place before her departure. Sending his thumb up and down the hilt of his razor in a soothing caress, Todd's pulse jumped in anticipation.

_The woman makes this task entirely too simple._

--

_**Hello again! If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU FOR READING! I also wanted to add a few more things before I immerse myself in Audiometry flashcards.**_

_**The link for the image of Mrs. Lovett's dress is posted in my profile, if you'd like to take a peek)**_

_**This chapter has been the most difficult to write by far. I am under major stress and pressure, and at times that causes my mind to go blank. The chapter was written in between meetings, essays, and sleep deprivation. Therefore, I really hope it flows well. Another concern I had was keeping the characters IC,and I hope I was somewhat successful. **_

_**Also, I truly hope that this didn't get too fluffy for anyone's taste, that wasn't my intention, I assure you.**_

_**This chapter has been shortened, as in the second half is going to be the next chapter. I did this because I didn't want it to go on for so long that readers got tired. Also, the next chapter contains mature content…. yeah, and I've never written any "smut" before, so I feel it needs a million revisions and re-readings before I post it.**_

_**Again, thank you for reading, it means the world to me)**_

_** Love, Chrys!**_


End file.
